


Countess of the Moon

by LightDarkGemini



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Blood Kink, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDarkGemini/pseuds/LightDarkGemini
Summary: For reasons unknown, Amaris Ferose has been shipped off to England by this organization named Hellsing. Not just anyone is summoned by Sir Integra and is brought half way around the world just to have tea. What does this infamous vampire hunter want with her? Why is Hellsing headhunting her of all people?





	1. Hellsing Sister

The car drove past the huge iron gates that was the entrance to the Hellsing mansion. She didn't want to look out the window and see what her new home would be like. Nope. She was too busy mentally freaking out. The girl may have seemed all calm and cool but on the inside, she wasn't. Knowing fully well what kind of organization Hellsing was freaked her out even more. How did she even get here? well by plane duh, but not what she meant. What she meant was how did her, a girl all the way from North America, get picked to join the Hellsing family. How. Nothing. Makes. Sense!

She groaned to herself as the car came to a complete stop right in front of the huge doors that was the Hellsing mansion. Black heather heeled boots stepped out of the car, bag in hand, she couldn't help but look up. It was ... huge. everything seemed so huge, she didn't have another word to describe the place but huge, dark, and big. Yup, she was so going to die here. Her thoughts were silenced by someone clearing their throat.

"Miss. Amaris", Said a male British voice.

brown eyes settle on a elder man with grey hair tied in a pony tail and wearing butler like clothing. The girl gave him a blank blink. "hm?", she answered in a soft voice.

The man struggled to keep his 'proper' appearance and not to point out his distress on her manners. He just sighed it out, "My name is Walter, I am the butler of the Hellsing estate".

The girl gave him a faint smile, "Amaris Ferose but i see you knew that already", she said with sarcasm through a sweet voice.

He glared for a second, telling that this person standing before him was going to add on top of the current troubles he already has. The man sighed again, "If you will follow me, Sir Integra is waiting in her office". He said slightly dry as he turned to walk through the doors.

Amaris instantly followed suit, her legs trying to keep up with his. "What about my stuff?", she said with worry, looking back at the black car.

"I wouldn't worry, they will be sent to your room", He explained to her. The girl sighed, there was a lot of important items in her suit cases.

As they strutted through the halls of the mansion, silence fell between them. Leaving only the sound of her heels clicking against the hard floor. One thing that caught her mind was that she couldn't help not be amazed by the home itself. Mostly about how it was so well kept, seeing as there didn't seem to be much maids. Actually, from what she could tell, the only person living in here another than the butler was Integra. It worried her, she didn't like feeling alone in such a big place. she can't help but feel as if the walls have all eyes on her. Its creepy. And begins to make her feel slightly nervous.

Amaris clung into her blue bag tightly, there was a tug on her heart that she couldn't shake for some reason. It was almost making her feel sick. Maybe jet lag? she was in a completely different timezone. Plus she hasn't eaten much. Amaris shakes her head 'stop freaking yourself out', she tries to calm her mind.

"ah...", she admits to talk to Walter in hopes the feelings would leave her alone, "So is there others living here?". she asked with obvious nervousness in her tone.

"Yes and no", Walter answers with his back to her, "There is a separate wing for our forces, only ah... special personnel is to stay in the main quarters of the estate".

At first she smiled, liking the idea of her being 'special' floated her boat to the extreme but then she couldn't help to wonder who else had this status. The whole place was a big mystery to her.

The butler stopped in first of yet again big doors, Amaris guessed this was where the boss was waiting for her. He knocked on the wood with the curl of his finger.

"Come in", Said a strong voice, allowing them entrance into the room. The girl gulped, biting her lip in nervousness. Walter opened the door, light shined on her face as they walked it. Oh the light, she already did not like this room. She secretly prayed her room didn't have so much windows, in no way she was going to die by raging sunlight.

Amaris followed Walter towards the desk where what seemed to be a woman with long blond hair, circular glasses and a cigar. The girl had a hard time telling Integra was in fact a woman from the suit she was wearing. When blue eyes met hers, Amaris felt a shiver run down her spine. She inhaled the light smell of the cigar, the effects allowing Amaris to calm her nerves a bit.

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was the woman before her. Amaris couldn't help but feel both timid and amazed. A woman managing such a organization wasn't heard of often.

When the girl realized that the two figures had been scanning her all over, from head to toe. Amaris felt heat rise throughout her body, her face raging with a feverish tint. She awkwardly avoided the blue eyes on her and stared anywhere but the woman.

Integra catching Amaris' reaction smirked, finding the girl interesting."Do you know why you're here Amaris?", a smooth voice asked, cutting through the silences. She placed her half smoked cigar on an ash tray.

The girl tilted her head in thought, "well... now that you mention it". She hadn't been told much, just that she was needed and nothing more. She was rushed onto a plane with whatever luggage she managed to carry. Amaris shook her head softly, "I don't".

The blue eyed women placed her elbows on the desk, gloved fingers intertwining. "You're here to replace me in the future". She said bluntly.

Amaris was shocked, and it showed. Brown eyes widened and her lips parted, head slightly shaking in disbelief. "N-no... that's in no way possible", her voice trembled slightly. "Like replace as in inherit Hellsing? that kind of replace?", she couldn't believe any of this. Was it all a bad joke?

Integra snickered, she expected this sort of reaction. "Of course that's what i mean".

"But isn't there like.. you know someone better suited for something like that?", Amaris suggested in panic.

"No", the woman answered instantly, "Not one person".

The girl blinked at Integra, "And why is that? i'm not even from England".

"But you are of British decent, aren't you?", Integra asked.

Amaris hummed in thought, "Well yea but i mean", She sighed in frustration. "I really don't understand why me of all people?". She said innocently with soft voice.

The woman shifted back into her chair, "Amaris", she began, "I understand this is much to take in but my decision is clear. Out of all the candidates I've seen you are by far the most significant".

The girl blushed from the sweet praising, "I... thank you but can i ask why?", she asked meekly.

"Certainly", Integra kept her blue eyes on the girl, never drifting. "It's because you know of the true existence of vampires".

Amaris felt her heart drop. Her lips begin to quiver from the fear creeping inside her, a lump in her throat didn't seem to want to leave. It suddenly felt hard to breath, she parted her lips to say something. "Y-yes... I do have um experience in that field", Amaris said quietly as she dropped her bag gently to the floor.

Integra raised a brow, curious to what the girl was up to. When the women saw Amaris' hands hesitantly lift her black fitted sweater, revealing three long claws that had fainted into scars. Since the girl's skin was a creamy brown, the white faint was all the more visible.

"I was 10 when it happened, the vampire took both my father and brother before my mother killed it.", she said with a mix of bitter and sadness in her voice.

Amaris released the fabric, allowing it to fall. "After than, my mother became a lone hunter. Going from city to city, killing any vampire we came across.", she grabbed onto the gold locket around her neck with pained eyes."Camilla Ferose was my mother's name".

The girl's family history seemed interesting to the Hellsing woman, but she couldn't help to feel something was missing in this story. "Where's your mother now?", she asked, only to see pain in Amaris' eyes again. This pain as different, it was the pain of sorrow and grief.

"She.. um... She was killed actually", the girl finally said, bringing shock to both adults.

"how?", Integra demanded.

Amaris was hesitant to ask the question, it wasn't a memory she was proud of. She still has nightmares about it at times. Her mother haunts her dreams constantly. the girl took a deep breath and parted her shivering lips, "She got bitten while protecting me on a hunt one night... and well... she turned into a ghoul so naturally... she made me kill her before the transformation was ah.. completed."

Integra let out a breath, surprised. Taking a look at the girl, you wouldn't think Amaris was the killing type. Brown innocent eyes, a baby face that made her look younger than she was. The only thing was she had the body of a mature woman, still, it can't match the horrors she went through. Integra could be sure of that, even more, she was sure Amaris was the right person for this role.

"how many vampires have you killed?", the Hellsing woman asked.

The girl bit her lips, "not many, about 10 or so? She wouldn't let me in fear of me getting hurt".

"I see, so that means you're still a virgin then", the woman's blunt question made Amaris blush right red.

Integra chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes.", she folded her arms, a devilish smirked played across her lips. "Walter", she called to the butler to her right.

"Be sure to finalize the adoption paperwork". The woman ordered sternly.

The elder man only nodded, "Yes Sir Integra".

Amaris' eyes darted in confusion between the two adults, "adoption?".

"Of course, You're going to be my new baby sister.", Integra stated with a smirk.

Bewildered, Amaris blinked at the woman. She was so amazed yet surprised at the same time. So much was happening so fast, her head was spinning and she felt a massive headache coming on. Before she could say a word, Integra continued her list of commands.

"Also Amaris, you will finish your final school year here. All the paperwork and transfers should be done by the end of the week. I won't tolerate any slacking or troublesome behavior. You will be subjected so some military training and join the ranking. In addition, you will spend some time with me to instruct you on how to run Hellsing, along with it's...assets. You will not speak a word of whatever is discussed in this estate, all Hellsing information is to be left here. Am I understood Amaris?" Integra laid the law down.

Leaving the poor girl to only do one thing, nod. "oh um. Yes Integra, understood", she said with a slight smile. Amaris could already feel the work just waiting for her. The girl couldn't help but wonder what these assets were. All she knew is that it had to be vampire related somehow, Amaris wouldn't be surprised if it was vampires. Wasn't there a rumour about that?

"Good, I expect a lot from you Amaris. Don't let me down". The woman said with high regards, she was being honest. Without Amaris, Hellsing would for sure go under after her rule. With Integra having no children and other family, this girl was not only her last hope but Hellsing's as well. There is much weight placed on the brown eyed girl's shoulders, Integra hoped her teaching and knowledge can help Amaris for the future. Not to mention get her to deal with those two.

"Welcome to Hellsing, Amaris Ferose or should i say Amaris Ferose Hellsing".


	2. Baby Sister Sitter

Integra sat alone in the dark, still attending to matters in her office. She had just finished signing her portions of Amaris' adoption papers, and just found herself staring at them in a daze. Who would have thought she of all people would resort to something like this. Even so, the girl is perfect for this role. By her already have experience with dealing with vampires, means Amaris learns quickly and will pick up the politics fairly well. Or at least that's what Integra hoped for, she surely didn't need more headaches when she already has two of them.

A picture and profile of the young girl stared at Integra. She had to admit, the girl looked fairly cute.

Amaris Ferose. Female. Brown eyes. Black hair. 5'7. father and brother died when she was 10, mother when she was 16. Amaris just turned 17 a few weeks ago.

The woman found it interesting that the two of them could pass for sisters because they had similar skin tones. Integra snickered, a baby sister? What the hell was she thinking? She just wants to secure the future of Hellsing and herself. There is no telling how their future will turn out. Though, she couldn't help but feel there was something about the girl which lured Integra to her. Maybe it was her past? or the story about how she killed her own mother? How she ended up becoming a young vampire hunter? that certainly caught the Hellsing woman's attention. But, she felt there was more to this story than what the girl leads on.

"Alucard", Integra called out to her vampire servant.

A dark figure appears from the shadows of the wall, forming a man dressed in red. "Yes My master?", his voice answers to her call.

"Keep a close watch on Amaris, make sure she doesn't get herself into trouble", she ordered.

He frowned, the vampire didn't to like how that sounded, "You want me to babysit a human?", he wasn't too entertained by his master and her actions towards this new girl. He didn't know his master to take such steps for what were excusable reasons. Not to mention. um he is a vampire duh. why would he care to babysit this human when there was better things for him to do? Ridiculous.

Integra catches his expression, she smirked at him. "Are you not satisfied with your order?". She asked, slightly entertained by his dislike towards the situation.

Of course he wasn't but it's not like he can go against what his master wishes him to do. Still... He's a vampire that will destroy anything and anyone. To babysit a human is completely not his character. Seras is one thing, she's undead, therefore doesn't count. But a human. a living. breathing. human. It seems his master wants to terrorize him. Interesting, he might as well play her foolish game.

He simply snickers wickedly at her, "Not at all" he continues, "but It looks like i'm not the only one with whimsical actions", he states almost comically. Recalling what his master had said to him when regarding Seras. Only this girl hunted those blood sucking creatures of the night instead of being one. It amused Alucard to an extent, almost made him curious even though she was human. He figured there had to be some reason to his master's madness.

The comment only made the woman smirk, she founded it amusing of how her servant was behaving to the situation of babysitting the human girl. Who knows, she could prove to be a good form of entertainment at the rate she's going. For both of them.

"Just don't turn this one into a vampire". she commended half mockingly as the vampire faded into the shadows.

She blinked. and blinked. and blinked. but still. She still seemed to have not waken up from this weird and surreal dream. Really, it even made her laugh a bit. There was no way that she flew half way around the world on a plane to England by a vampire killing super secret organization for her to become the heir that replaces this big shot English woman just because her mother was a super awesome badass vampire hunter? Ha. Nope... Yes. It was all real. Every single second was real. Amaris even slapped herself on the face just to be sure. and boy did that hurt like shit.

The girl sighed against the softness that was her new bed. The jet lag had caught up to her the moment she landed on it. she was thankful Integra allowed her two days to recover and get settled in. Before she knew it, hours into her new life had gone by. She groaned, turning onto her side to see darkness through the windows. Luckily again, there was only two windows that were big. Apparently she can just ask Walter about it, maybe add thicker curtains?

Amaris now unable to sleep decided she might as well straighten out her new room. Walter had told her the truth about all her belongings would be sent here. The girl looked tiredly at the five or so suit cases she brought, and there was more on the way. It was a good thing her room was pretty big. A king sized bed dressed with white sheets, a walk-in closet, a tall wooden wardrobe, dresser with a mirror and even a decent bathroom. She felt like a princess.

A smile curled her lips, "At... at least i'm not alone anymore". she said aloud to herself. thinking this new life of hers could be fun if she made the best of it.

Before Amaris knew it the sun had risen and she was done unpacking. With a sigh, she glanced around her room with approval and a job well done. The girl even written up a plan for future designs to give the room a bit more of a personal touch. Amaris couldn't help but get this strange feeling someone was watching her but dismissed the thought every now and then. Lastly, she placed a picture on her night table. A husband, wife and their two children smiling at the camera.

She shook her head to not drown in her depressing sorrows and decided to do something a little more fun.

"Lets go exploring!", she cheered with her hands in the air. What else can she do anyways? the place was huge and she might as well figure it out since this is her new home.

Amaris strutted out of her room, of course after she freshened up and changed. there was no way she'd be seen wearing the same clothes from yesterday. She aimlessly walked around in an all black outfit with her favourite green army boots. however... after about ten minutes she realized just how big the mansion was because she was completely lost. Yes. lost. But was she going to freak out? hell no. she'd act like a proper lady and contain her panic.

The girl gulped, wonder if no one finds her? she'll be lost forever in a maze of halls and rooms. Little did she knew, a certain servant had been keeping a watchful eye on her since she left the room.

'shit shit shit... no no. Amaris don't freak out. You can do this! just... find something familiar...', she thought to herself. For what seemed like hours, Amaris kept looking around for some sign of life. nothing turned up. Feeling defeated by the hands of the building, she sighed.

"holy mother of... Seriously Amaris? You got lost in a mansion?", she said bewildered while walking. Biting her lower lip, eyes landed on a door than seemed different from the others. It was built of metal instead of all the wooden ones she's been seeing. Feeling as if she got a lucky break, the girl excitedly opened the door only to realize it was a shooting range.

Her expression lit up, "Oh.. now this is more like it~". A big smile danced across her lips as she walked into the room, the door closing behind her. The last time she was in a place like this was back when her mother was alive, the first time she was taught how to use a gun. Memories began to float Amaris mind as she walked down the columns. She stopped right in the middle and took her stance; legs parted, back straightened. Her hands slowly rising to form a gun with her hand. Index fingers joint together pointed at the target which dangled in the distance. Her eyes focused as she heard her mother's voice.

"Focus Amaris", Camilla said strictly to her daughter.

The girl whimpered in frustration, "Mom i can't do this", she whined, the gun in her hands trembled.

The woman groaned, having enough of her daughters' complaining grabbed the girl by the collar of her pretty blue shirt.

"Fuck Amaris! Cut it out dammit!", she snapped. Even though she saw the fear in her daughters' eyes, it was for her own good. "Do you want to end up like your damn father and brother?!", she thundered without thinking.

The girls' whole body began to tremble now, tear stained cheeks were once again dam with salty water, "N-no". she hesitantly answered.

"No who?", her mother demanded.

"No mom", her voice filled with fear.

Camilla sighed out the anger, she didn't mean it and regretted it. released her daughter's shirt. Amaris is only a child. "Listen, Amaris honey". the woman began with a more calm and gentle voice. It soothed her daughters' nerves. "I know it's hard and it's going to get harder. I'm trying to give you everything you need because one day I won't be there to save you anymore. Do you understand?".

The girl gave a same understanding nod, she might have been a child, but she wasn't innocent to death. Not anymore. Her mother planted a soft kiss on her small forehead. "Please try again honey? and then we'll go to bed", the woman asked sweetly, earning a small 'okay'.

Amaris faced the tree with a red target again, not waiting for her mother's voice and took over. "Stand tall, back straight, legs apart, rises arms, two hands, focus and pull the trigger", a babyish voice spoke before the loud fire of the gun sounded.

Camilla was surprised her daughter just went straight into it, even that, the girl hit the bullseye. The woman chuckled with a smile across her lips as Amaris lowered the gun, "Alright honey, time for bed".

"Bang", Amaris said aloud, intimating the motion of shooting a gun. The girl smiled softly at the memory, believing her mother would have been more than proud of how far she's come. Her fingers untangled and found its way onto her golden locket.

The figure hidden in the shadows watched as the girl's fingers opened tiny golden doors. Watching how Amaris' eyes saddened at the contents of the locket, how her lips softly pressed against the shiny metal as a single tear ran down her cheek. A smirk curled his lips, perhaps it's time he introduced himself to his new ... problem.

"So you're the new human girl I have to babysit", a deep voice spoke seemingly out of nowhere. Making Amaris freeze in a second of panic, feeling the voice came from behind she instinctively spun around. Catching a man dressed in red appear through the wall, she officially freaked the fuck out.

The girls' eyes wandered the tall figure with wide eyes, but her body didn't betray her as it stood it's ground. Her lips parted, "babysit?..." she whispered to herself before realizing what the vampire meant. "what the hell? I don't need a babysitter! that completely sounds like Integra's idea". Amaris could even see the smirk on her now older sister's face.

Though Alucard had his... concerns he was impressed by her not backing down. He expected the girl to be shaking in those army boots of hers. A smirk found it's way to his lips, seeing those big brown eyes burn with fire. Her experience with vampires proved to be useful, since he didn't have to deal with the human freaking out about what he is.

"That's right, my Master, Sir Integra is the one who gave me the order", he informed Amaris, waiting to see her reaction.

The girl stared at him, the vampire pet of Hellsing, of her sister. Amaris knew was that he was a vampire, she could sense the wickedness from just his appearance alone. His black wild hair, flaming crimson eyes and mischievous smirk said it all. But, for Integra to entrust her to him meant something, that he was powerful.

Amaris huffed, "Well i don't need one, so you can go away". She ordered childishly, arms crossed under her chest.

Alucard couldn't help but be slightly reminded of Seras, they both seemed to share not only similar physique but idiocy as well. the smirk only seemed to widen,"The only one who gives me orders is my Master". he took a step closer to her, "Looks like you're stuck with me", The vampire's voice filled with amusement.

If he's going to babysit this human, he might as well have some fun.

The girl didn't know whether to be pissed or blush, so... she did both. "Hell to the No, I'm not a child", she retorted while taking a step back.

He took another step towards her, "You don't have a choice".

she laughed dryly, "oh yes i do". she stepped back again only to hit the counter of the column, leaving no where else to run. Still, he inched even closer to the girl, leaving barely any space between them. Amaris didn't take in just how much larger his body was compared to her smaller one. The mere height of the vampire made her neck stretch to its limit. For some reason, she felt an unexplainable heat rise to her cheeks.

In the moment of desperation, she slid onto the counter to gain some distance between them. "Go away! you're too close", she demanded frantically, absentmindedly placing a hand on his chest to make sure the vampire listened. Her eyes not once leaving his red ones.

Alucard had to admit the girl has guts, no wonder Integra picked her. He didn't know many humans like Amaris who would act so bluntly as she is to a vampire of his stater, other than his master of course.

The vampire snickered, "Then you can find the way to your room on your own", he threatened, fully knowing she was lost to begin with, but that wasn't his problem. He just had to watch her, not be her guide, there's other people for that.

What he didn't expect was while turning to head out, a hand happened to grab his red coat. Alucard stopped his movements, his crimson eyes shifted to the girl who captured him. To his amusement, the girl looked just as bewildered as he did.

Amaris didn't mean to grab the vampire like she did, but her body seemed to have betrayed her. Maybe it was because she spent what seemed like the entire day aimlessly wandering the mansion? Or more because the thought of her still wandering alone at night freaked her out royally. she wasn't about to admit any of that to this vampire but did she have a choice?

She glanced away from his eyes, looking down. "I'm - um... lost...so if you ah could make me unlost?...Please?ah...umm...". Amaris finally cracked with the most reluctant voice ever. She stopped there, not knowing the name of her vampiric sitter.

'crap...i don't even know his name...' she thought to herself. A light blush raised to her cheeks in an obvious sign of embarrassment.

A devilish chuckled escapes from the vampire, her expression was priceless. "It's Alucard" He answered her unspoken question "And since you asked so nicely, fine". his voice hinting with approval of her bold actions.

"Come along brat", He said in command as he walked out of her grip, the red fabric sliding from her fingers. Not giving her a second to wonder how he read her thoughts.

she blinked at him dryly "Brat isn't my name", she informed with annoyance as she began to follow the vampire out of the room.

he snickered, "but you act like one". Perhaps this wouldn't turn out so badly. Amaris had surprisingly managed to earn some more of acknowledgment from the vampire, whether she realized it or not. They were stuck with each other and there was no way around it. Meaning, the next few months are going to be nothing much trouble.

 


	3. And It Begins

Amaris sat in the dining room, at the head of the table. A table filled with books and other things the girl didn't seem to care for. What was worse, Walter began informing her of the schedule she'd have until school started.

The elder butler parted his lips. "You will start with learning about British history until 11, no tests are required. After you will be given fencing lessons followed by a self defense class where Miss Victoria will be your instructor. then you will head to the shooting range for an assessment to test your abilities with fire arms, as well as any other skills you have with different weapons. You'll have lessons with Sir Integra on company politics and protocol. You will wake at 7 in the morning to begin your lessons. It everything understood Miss. Amaris?", Walter ended with a smile.

Her mouth dropped, the girl's eye twitched at the ridiculous scheduled which her new sister had obviously helped put together. She hated work like this, it made her feel so trapped. Amaris found her head spinning with all the lessons and work she'd have to do for three full months. Her attention turned to the blond woman seated, a smirk dancing across her lips.

"You can't be serious... i have to do all this all summer?", the girl asked in distress with wide brown eyes.

Integra snickered, "Of course Amaris, I can't have a sister who can't at least accomplish such simple tasks", the woman answered more than entertained by the younger girls' expression. She wanted to test Amaris' abilities and see if the girl can really handle this overwhelming role.

Amaris groaned slight but knew Integra had a point to the madness. "I understand", she reluctantly admitted with a dreadful sigh. Her browns eyes drifted to the woman standing by Walter in a Hellsing military uniform, "And i take it she's my instructor?", Amaris asked.

The butler nodded, "This is Miss Seras Victoria", Walter introduced the female vampire, who smiled nervously at the girl.

The younger sister couldn't help but wonder how the woman could possibility get any work done while in that fitted and short uniform. It couldn't be that comfortable, Amaris knows, she's tried it. Not fun but hey, she's not judging.

Integra exhaled smoke from her small cigar, "Seras is one of my vampires". she informed her new sister.

The blond rubbed the back of her head, "oh um hello", she greeted the new Hellsing sister. Amaris gave her a tired smile before turning back to face her sister.

"Can't we start this tomorrow Integra?". she whined with a sweet voice.

The woman gave her a cold look, "No, there's too much for you to do in so little time". Integra explained to the girl, only to have Amaris drop her head onto the table.

"But it's too early for a history lesson! and too bright!", she complained, the girl never enjoyed the sun light for some reason or the other.

Integra snickered at the girl, "That's funny, I don't hear the real vampires complaining about it". She said mocking her sister.

Amaris groaned at the woman, "haha sooo funny", she remarked sarcastically.

For the next four hours, Walter and Integra gave Amaris lessons on British history as well as anything vampire related. There was no tests but Amaris took it upon herself to write a few notes here and there for reference. She had to admit it was quite interesting. The girl didn't know whether it was the history itself or how the two adults explained everything that made the whole four hours bearable.

Amaris quickly learned just how strict her new older sister was. Integra made sure the girl kept on point, made no mistakes and was knowledgeable. The woman pushed her to perfection and boy was it killing Amaris. By the time it was Seras' turn to take over with the more physical training, the girl was so tired and drained she couldn't keep up with the female vampire.

She feel against the hard blue mat with a thump, her chest raising rapidly for her lungs to catch up. The lights she stared at seemed so bright, making her eyes close.

Seras watched the girl, she was surprised that Amaris was able to keep up with her and for so long. If the younger girl didn't have any experience with vampires, she would have probably gotten hurt, or even killed. Feeling a bit sorry for the new Hellsing sister, the blond held a hand out to her.

"Let's stop here for today". the female vampire stated with a sweet smile.

Amaris, opening her eyes smiled back as she took the hand. "That would be so awesome", she was glad that Seras was super nice. Amaris didn't expect that, especially from a vampire, a vampire created by Alucard. The girl shivered at the thought of him, she was thankful that she hadn't seen him around. She wasn't too sure on how to act around the vampire, but it was something she'd have to get used to.

Seras helped the girl up on her feet, all Amaris' aches and pains hit her instantly. She groaned, thankful that the lesson was over.

"You really don't know how to hold back huh?", the girl commented with a friendly smirk as they began to walk out of the room.

the blond rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Sorry about that Miss Amaris, I guess i don't know my own strength", she said with a goofy smile.

"Amaris is fine", she corrected Seras with a soft voice. Amaris was glad to have someone like the blonde around, even though Seras was a vampire, she was different. Not giving into the animalistic hunger but trying to hang onto what little humanity she had left. The girl hadn't seen anyone like Seras, so it was interesting.

The female vampire shifted her eyes between the floor and Amaris,"Oh um alright... then Amaris", Seras started off nervously as they walked through the mansion. "You know, for a human you're actually pretty good".

Amaris giggled at the compliment, "Thanks but all the credit goes to my mom". she said with a saddened smile. "She was so paranoid after what happened to my father and brother that she would over do my training". the girl explained.

The blond looked at Amaris with amazement, "oh I see, that would explain why you could keep up with me". Seras realized.

"Pretty much", the Hellsing sister smiled with her trainer. Seras liked Amaris, though she was a vampire hunter, the girl seemed to be the human who acted the most like a human. It was refreshing to the blonde and she liked the idea of having a somewhat normal friend in this bloody place.

"You two are certainly getting along"

The two girls froze where they were, knowing exactly who that deep taunting voice belonged to. Amaris begged everything she could that it wasn't who she thought it was. Her pleads weren't answered. They turned around to see a smirking Alucard. The girl couldn't help but groan seeing her official babysitter.

"oh um good evening Master", Seras greeted her vampiric father with that sheepish smile of hers. The blonde got used to her master, or well, kinda. Enough to at least be able to be around him, he was her Master.

"Good evening Police girl", He answered back, earning a displeased frown from Seras. He still wasn't calling her by her name, which she was slowly getting used to, along with being a creature of the night. However, her Master wasn't too focused on her but more the human beside her.

Amaris was looking anywhere but him, fully knowing Alucard was staring right at her. "yea ditto", she wasn't taking her new nickname too nicely. And he knew, but the girls' expression were just too entertaining to stop. However, his own master comes first.

"Our master wishes to see you Police girl", the vampire informs his servant. Seras blinks before straightening up and giving a hard nod, "Right then". She turns to the human girl beside her, "See you tomorrow Amaris", she smiles before running off. The girl waves off to her new vampire friend but soon realizes she's once against left alone with the Hellsing pet.

She glares at Alucard through the corner of her eyes only to see him staring at her also, "what?", she asked dryly.

"Aren't you going to your room?" he taunted her with a smirk.

Amaris' brow twitched, he knew that was her downfall. her Achilles heel. the god damn mansion was screwing with her mind and he knew it was her one weakness. And boy did he enjoy using it to his advantage.

"Yes, in fact I should be getting to bed.", she said before stomping off away from the vampire.

The girl didn't get too far before Alucard chuckled at her stubbornness, "Wrong way Brat".

She stopped dead in her tracks, he could see the light blush on her cheeks from embarrassment. "I knew that!", she said as she turned back to face the vampire, strutting past him.

He snickered at her fail attempts to figure things out on her own and not ask him for help like the other day. Though, he found her stubbornness amusing. Pushing her to see just how far he can go before the girl gives in. The vampire followed behind Amaris as they walked in silence. His crimson eyes fell on her, watching the way her black wavy hair bounced to the tune of her steps, how the fabric of her clothes traced the curves of her body nicely. His thoughts were cut short when he noticed she had stopped moving. Alucard's eyes moved up from her lower back to see brown eyes staring at him.

"Which way Alucard?", she asked surprisingly calm.

he raised a hand to point right, "that way". he answered her.

The girl followed his direction, she was too tired to argue and just wanted her bed. Amaris felt tempted to glance behind her but quickly ignored the feeling. She crossed her arms under her chest with a tired sigh, it was too quiet.

"Why don't you call Seras by her name?", Amaris asked to break their silence and get a chance to sneak a glance.

The vampire saw not only the tiredness but genuine curiousness in the girls' eyes. For once, he didn't hear any of that bratty attitude coming from her lips. It's fair to give her an answer, right?

"Because she doesn't deserve that luxury since she still refuses to drink blood", he explained. Amaris hummed in understanding, that was a good enough reason she guessed. For vampires, denying blood is like ignore your existence as a vampire. The pure ignorance is a betrayal and harms the body.

Her head nodded slightly in understanding. "That sounds reasonable, i'm sure she'll come around soon". she offers with a tired smile.

"And how would you know that?", the vampire asked, curious to why Amaris would have such a positive response.

The girl snickered, "Because they all come around eventually", she turned her head to glance at Alucard, "Don't they?".

A smirk curled across his lips, her experience as a hunter proved to be useful in not just her training but knowledge as well. Amaris stopped again when the hall split into two different directions, she looked to Alucard one more and he pointed left.

"Is this going to turn into a habit?", he asked with that deep voice of his, earning a small chuckle from the girl.

"Maybe~", she sang, taunting the vampire back. "Or at least until I get used to this place". Luckily for Alucard, Amaris only needs to be shown how to get somewhere once. After that, she remembers and can easily get around. She's like a walking GPS.

The vampire didn't mind watching Amaris too much after the other day, there was something about the girl that just lures him to her. The feeling was alien to Alucard, yet he simply couldn't ignore it. He would find his mind pondering over her, she was such a mystery at the same time an open book. Easy to figure out one minute and complicated the next. Least to say, the new Hellsing sister sparked his interest in more ways than one.

They stopped once more, but this time in front of the door to her room. Amaris turned to the vampire and gave him a nod, "Thanks", she said softly.

He smirked, noting how the girl was less defensive when tired "Have a good night", he said with a less taunting voice.

Amaris blinked at him curiously, she couldn't figure out if he was being genuine or sarcastic. Still, she couldn't fight the heat that raised to her cheeks. the girl came weirdly flustered, she quickly turned the knob to her door. "ah yea.. Good night", she said before entering the room.

The vampire didn't get to say anything else before the girl had disappeared behind the door. Even with a wall of wood between them, he could hear the rapid beating of her human heart. For some reason, it left a good feeling with the vampire. But what was it? He faded into the shadows, wondering where in the mansion Amaris would get lost next.

The girl took a second to think what that was all about, but the tiredness suck in. Without a thought, Amaris quickly stripped and hopped right into bed. Whatever feelings her mind was trying to explain would hit her in the morning. Right now, sleep was all that mattered.


	4. Monstrous High School

she saw white gloved hands as they roamed all over her body. She felt them everywhere, they felt good as they caressed every single curve. A moan escaped from her lips, the pleasure of being touched was exhilarating. Her chest beating fast, her breath hitched as the hands touched any sensitive spots. She felt an insane heat coursing all over her, adding to the enjoyment of the hands. Another sweet moan sounded from her lips, her back arched in pleasure. More, she wanted more, to feel more. More. More. More.

Amaris gasped as her eyes met the blue canape. She felt cold sweat all over her body as she sat up gingerly. Giving a wary glance around the room, her brown eyes leaving no area unscaned making sure that nothing was in her room. She let out a heavy sigh, trying to calm herself down. A hand ran through her messy hair.

'A dream... it was...a dream?', Amaris tilted her head to the side in wonder. Her memory trying to make her remember what exactly she was just dreaming about. she made a bewildered expression. No way.. it couldn't have. She couldn't dream something like that right? She only 17... well she's at that age. She's still a virgin... but doesn't that encourage this sort of thing?

Amaris began to blush heavily, turning her creamy brown skin into a feverish bright red. 'No fucking way! A wet dream? i thought only guys have that?'. Apparently that completely was not the case. The girl was freaking out, she could help but laugh at herself in disbelief. Her mental breakdown was cut short when an alarm beeped through her silent room. She sighed, "It's okay, just get ready, everything is cool. just don't freak out Amaris it's nothing", she tried to tell herself as she got out of the soft bed and into her bathroom.

It had been two weeks since Amaris started Integra's intense schedule. Walter and Integra had cut down the amount of lessons since she'd have to go to school in a few months, they only needed her to catch up. Within the first week, she had finished the weapon assessment. Integra found out that her sister was skilled with not only fire arms but with short swords and daggers as well. Even better, Integra was finally allowing her to join one of the military missions. She was placed in Seras' unit, even though the female vampire was young, Integra felt it was enough to protect her sister.

Amaris was excited but not at the same time. It proved to her that Integra thought she was ready, but at the same time there was this unshakable anxiety in her. It wasn't like she was nervous about the mission, dealing with vampires was second nature to her. Or it could have something to do with a certain dream she had, it just wouldn't leave her mind. Every time it invaded her, she'd find herself blushing heavily.

Seras blinked at the girl who was getting geared up, "Amaris, are you alright?", her friend asked with concern.

The girl looked at the blond and shook her head frantically, "No no i mean yes! i mean. I'm fine". oh she so blew that one. Come on, focus!

Her vampire friend tilted her head, not believing Amaris, "Are you sure?", she just wanted to make sure.

"Yes, really. i'm one hundred percent fine", she lied, trying to not worry and just focus on tonights' mission.

Seras smiled at the girl, "Great".

Amaris returned a smile of her own before continuing to get herself ready. She had on an all black outfit; bagy army pants that could hold her ammo, a leather belt which held two gun holsters on each hip, a long sleeve shirt with belt straps on both her upper arms that held her trusty daggers and her heeled boots for reasons. The nice thing was Integra got all the weapons she brought with her blessed, Amaris made it clear she wouldn't go anywhere without the daggers her mother gave her as a birthday present.

The girl quickly strapped on the black patted protective vest and grabbed the light machine gun(1) that Seras wanted her to bring before heading to the military vehicles.

The Hellsing woman sat in her chair, she couldn't help but worry. Although she'd only known Amaris for such a short amount of time, i've become close as if they were always sisters. Integra learned that they were the same yet different. Head strong, stubborn and hard working. Still, Amaris was her sister, how could she not worry? this was so new to the woman, she never had to care about anything but Hellsing until this girl came into the picture.

"Do you think she'll be alright Walter?", Integra asked with concern in her voice.

The butler wasn't too surprised, the girls had all formed a bond. Even he had to admit the girl left an impression on him as well. "Of course I do, not only is she skilled and trained. Alucard and Miss. Seras are with her.". he explained to the woman, hoping his words when help the worry.

It wasn't Integra's fault, this was so new to her. This worry, the constant thinking Amaris won't come back as Amaris. It gave her a bad headache.

"I hope you're right". Integra knew this was the only way for her to see if Amaris was ready. That the girl could handle not only the vampires but handle them alone. Without the aid of her mother to protect her, even if there was someone there. She needs to learn to fight on her own, reply on no one but herself. To know that her greatest weapon is herself.

The mission was simple. The target was a rouge vampire in the grounds of a high school. Isn't that a coincidence huh? The vampire is said to be a 'Mr. Smith' who has also turned a few unfortunate students into ghouls. Their job was to kill everything in sight, no questions. The plan was simple, They would split into two teams, each clearing a floor from the opposite side. As for the primary vampire, only Alucard, Seras or Amaris were to engage. This was a big deal, since Amaris was sent to clear each hallway on her own as ordered by Integra. Even Seras was uncomfortable about this but even she understood why it had to be this way.

The girl placed a hand on the ear piece, "I'm entering the East wing now Seras", Amaris informed the blond through the communication device.

"So are we", the vampire spoke back. Amaris sighed with a nod and kicked open the door, aiming the machine gun. Her eyes kept alert as she cautiously stepped into the school. Feeling in her element, the girl's nerves slowly calmed. Her body being familiar to the activity came into harmony with her senses.

Amaris approached the first door to her left, her hand quickly turned the knob to allow the door to swing. She shined the attached light from her large gun all around the class room, making sure there was nothing in there before continuing onto the next room. However, she did find something.

Lying on the floor was a half eaten girl surrounded with blood, rusty breathes were still being drawn. Amaris could tell the girl was a student from the remains of the uniform. The girl sighed as she aimed for the heart and pulled the trigger, then at the head. Silence and more blood was the only thing coming from the corpse. With that, Amaris made her way back to the hall. Continuing the same processes as she cleared each room, the number of dead students raising.

By the time she cleared all of her side of the first floor Amaris started thinking. The girl was beginning to get suspicious, she wasn't running into live ghouls, just half eaten students. It was weird. By now she'd usually see some kind of movement. Something was wrong, this wasn't right. As she reached staircase to the second floor, she realized what was going on.

she snickered, "Smart little bitch aren't you?". she commented out loud. The whole thing was a trick, a trick to waste all her fire arm ammo. Taking two shoots on each eaten student, there was around ten rooms, twenty students, her magazines only carry 20, she only has two. Her machine gun is done. She entered the staircase and there he was, their main target Mr. Smith.

Amaris smirked as she placed a hand on her ear piece, "This is Ferose, engaging primary target". she spoke through the device.

Seras was shocked that Amaris had found the vampire already, they had been dealing with a heavy amount of ghouls in their side of the school. "Roger", was the only thing the blond could say. She couldn't leave her team.

The girls' eyes rested on the male vampire who stood up on the stairs. He was young, looked to be in his mid twenties, handsome with sandy blond hair and glowing red eyes. Oh yea, he's a vampire alright.

He gave Amaris a sweet smirk, "Like my little plan? Brilliant isn't it?". his British accent filled his voice.

"Yeah, you managed to waste all my bullets. Super good", she said with taunting sarcasm as she threw the large gun to the side. Her hands weren't empty for long, she quickly armed herself with the two guns waiting in the holsters. She instinctively pointed the duel guns right at the vampire.

'Never become unarmed Amaris, you're human, you need a weapon against those monsters', she remembered words from her mother.

"Now", she smiled sweetly, "I just need you to die, Okay?". her finger pulled the triggers, but of course he vanished.

she quickly spun around to see the rouge vampire and she shoots again only to miss. 'shit, he's fast' she thoughts.

taking a step back, she pointed a gun again to miss. His taunting laugh began to piss her off. He was making her overwhelmed and flustered and it was working. So much that she ended up backing against the wall, the vampire appeared in front of her. Aimed again but this time he knew her moves and catch the girl's hands. Slamming her wrist hard against the brick wall, she hissed at the impact, making her hands lessen and her guns falling out of her hands.

She gasped, looking the vampire head on. Brown eyes meeting those lustful red ones, he looked at her with that hypnotizing stare. Amaris tried to push him off but against a vampire's strength it rendered useless.

He chuckled sweetly, obviously enjoying her struggles "Don't worry, I'm quite gentle with virgins".

Her heart stopped, it was happening, her nightmare of getting bitten. The one reason why her mother sacrificed her life to protect. No, she wasn't going to let this happen, she's stronger than this. She can kill him, she just needs to wait for the right moment. The perfect moment or else she'll end up undead.

Amaris looked straight into his red eyes, making him smirk. "No running away from your fate? i like that", his voice became sweet as he used what she called his 'Lovestruck'. "I'm going to make you feel so good, my little virgin".

she tried to not shiver in disgust, instead looked dazed and in a trance. Giving him a nod "Okay".

With a chuckle, he slowly released her wrist to drop his hands around her body. As she felt his hands roaming, Amaris pretended to be pleasured. Gingerly turning her head to him as a distraction, he took the bait. Feeling his breath on her neck, she went into action.

Swiftly grabbing a blessed dagger from her arm to strike it directly at his heart, but she wasn't done there. The girl forced him to the ground with a push, as he hint the ground gasping, Amaris raised her right leg to drop it right on his forehead. The vampire's eyes widened, it happened so fast. Was he beaten? there was no way a girl like her could have! he even used this Lovestruck! she should have been under his control!

She sighed as the vampire faded into dust, a small knife sticking out of her heel revealed to be what made the final blow. With a tab, the knife slid back into her boot. Amaris hesitantly touched the ear piece, "T-target eliminated". she said shakily.

Seras noted the girl's tone but was glad to know she was alive, "Are you alright?", the female vampire answered.

Amaris smiled, "Yeah, i'm good. I'll see you back at the vehicle. Ferose out.". She said as she bent down to pick up her weapons. If she said she wasn't shaken up by the whole thing, she'd be lying. It was too close for comfort, if she waited even a second fangs would have been deep in her neck. The thought of it made her tremble, not with fear, but with understanding.

"That was very risky"

The girl's breath paused in her throat when she turned to see Alucard before her. Something in her chest tightened, she felt embarrassed having forgot that he would be around to make sure things went smoothly. She was half expecting to see a smirk to match his voice but that wasn't the case. The vampire's expression was serious, for him. Amaris couldn't see his eyes because he wore red tinted glasses, along with a red hat.

Amaris found herself taking a step back, "I know.. but it was the only way to get him distracted long enough", she answered as she placed her duel guns back into their holster. Trying to seal away her nerves so the vampire wouldn't notice.

"And what would you have done if he bit you?", Alucard asked the girl. He was curious to the motives behind her actions, that and he's never seen anyone immune to the Lovestruck like she was. He was fairly impressed with her wanting to stay alive.

Amaris hugged herself, not being able to tell whether his thoughts of her actions was good or bad. So obviously she'd think the worst. "It's not like i would have turned into a ghoul", she answered.

The vampire's lips curled with a smirk, he liked her response. She openly risked her humanity knowing she wouldn't have died but be reborn as a creature of the night. This girl was truly worth his time. "Let's get going Amaris, Police girl and the others are waiting", he said as he walked past her.

Her eyes widened, 'Did...he just called me by my name?'. she was surprised, just the other day he still thought of her as a childish brat. How does that all change? Amaris couldn't fight blushing as she followed him out of the school. She felt... happy? to be acknowledged by the vampire? Well, if she thought about it, Integra entrusted her to Alucard. So if that's the case it's a good thing right?

As they walked in silence, her eyes couldn't help but fall on the vampire in front of her. Brown orbs shift from the red hat on his head, down to his black boots and back up to his torso. what catches her attention was something not red or black, but white. His white gloves with some symbol drawn on each hand.

'Those... white gloves... where have i seen them before?', she thought. They looked so familiar, as if she saw them like the other day. Well no shit he wears them all the time. She felt as if she was forgetting something important. like something she was missing and it was right on the of her tongue. What was it? white gloves. white gloves.

The dream. Instantly her body started to heat up, her face became bright red from the realization. Huh?! why would his gloves be in an erotic dream she had? that does not make any sense to her. What the hell? It's so not like that. really. No No No. He's a vampire. She's a human. No. And on top of that, Integra would kill her, bring her back to life, kill her, clone her, kill her and her clone and then burn the corpse.

When they reached the door to get out of the school, Alucard stopped. To his amusement, he turned to see a bright red Amaris behind him. She instantly paused right in front of him. Her eyes on the vampire as if she got caught doing something bad. That innocently guilty look.

The vampire smirked at her, "Pleasant dreams Amaris". he said before vanishing. She'll figure it out sudden enough.

her jaw dropped open, "No...way". How did he know?

* * *

 

**(1) a light machine gun, is designed to be employed by an individual soldier, with or without an assistant, as an infantry support weapon. (Wiki)**

 


	5. This Heart Is Taking Over

Integra was pissed off. if there was any other word, she'd use them. Amaris stood in front of her older sister, if looks could kill, she'd be dead. There was no way she could look the women in the eyes, she didn't want to turn to stone.

"Well, answer me Amaris", Her sister demanded with a strict tone.

The girl bit her lower lip in nervousness. "Um you see...", she began with a timid voice.

"I'm listening", Integra really wanted to heard this excuse.

Amaris's fingers toyed with the hem line of her blue shirt. "For as long as I can remember, i've had this weird immunity to vampires and some of their tricks...I've um even been bitten before but didn't turn or become a ghoul.. as you can see". The girl didn't know how else to explain it. Plus, it was even more nerve racking when Integra had her eyes on her. It just made her body heat up.

Integra didn't know what to make of this, "How is that even possible?". she asked Amaris who shrugged

"I'm not really sure, it was one of the reasons my mother didn't like me being in the front line".

The woman hummed, it explained not only what happened last night, but everything regarding Amaris' past. Why her mother trained her so hard, why she was just left with scars and nothing more. This was good and bad. If anyone else caught wind of a human that was the weapon against vampires, it wouldn't end very good for Amaris. She'd be taken as no more than a science experiment.

Integra looked to her littler sister, she could see the uneasiness. The girl was like an open book, you can easily see her emotions and what she's thinking. Then situations like this come up and Amaris is left as a mystery yet again. The woman sighed, "Is there anything else you're hiding?". she asked calmly.

It wasn't Amaris' fault, she was trying to protect herself. plus, she looked sorry enough.

The girl shifted with slight discomfort, "um...well the only thing i can think of is that my mothers' side have a history of being hunters". she admitted. Which would make sense, how else would Camilla know to train the girl?

"I'm really sorry Integra... i didn't mean to keep it from you", she said, tears threatening to pour as she felt the burning sensation. Her older sister could tell the tears would start at any second.

The woman sighed, "I know just make sure this does not happen twice. We are sisters after all, so we should act like it".

"So... you're not mad anymore?". Amaris asked with a lighter expression.

"No, but I am disappointed at your reckless actions. Even if they got the job done, it still placed you at risk. I need you to be more careful from now on, is that understood Amaris?". Integra waited for her girl's response.

Her brown eyes was filled with mixed emotions, "I understand Integra, i'll be more careful next time". she said as her hands moved behind her.

"Good, I'll let you have the today off from your training. You've been working hard.", her sister thought she deserved it. Even if last nights' mission was a little rocky, she did get the job done.

Instantly, Integra saw those big brown orbs light up like she's never seen. "Really? That's so awesome! Thanks Integra!". she said with a huge smile as she came around to her sister. Giving the woman a hug, "You're the best".

The woman was shocked at her but could only smile back at the happy girl. "Go on now. I still have work to do".

Amaris release Integra from her hold and nodded like a good child, "Okay. see you later". was all she said before running out of the office and off to wherever.

The older sister snickered, "I feel more like a parent than an older sister", she commented aloud to herself. Even though they only had an age gap of five years, Integra's maturity out weighed Amaris.

Amaris happily walked down the hallway as she hummed wondering how she should spend the rest of her day. Go shopping? No the rest of her stuff should be arriving any day now. Sleep? nah, she had too much energy. Train with Seras? no, her friend is probably sleeping.

The girl paused in the middle of the hallway. really, what should she do? she wondered, placing a finger on her lips. Then something caught her pretty brown eyes. They shifted down at the floor to see this faded dark mist.

She hummed in question as her head looked around to see no one. With a shrug, she decided to follow the dark mist. Amaris found herself turning through countless halls and going down every single staircase before she reached one area of the mansion she had no clue about.

Amaris gulped as she stared down the pitch black darkness that was known as the 'basement'. The walls wasn't like the rest of the building, instead was made of greyish bricks. She groaned, seeing the mist luring her down the dark staircase. If it was one thing Amaris did not enjoy was purposely walking into an abyss of darkness. Yea, she don't do the dark.

But for some reason, she felt the need to go down there. She's been in every part of the mansion expect for this one part. Amaris' curiosity getting the better of her. The girl placed a black boot on the first step, and then the other foot followed. A hand found itself on the wall, sliding with her as she slowly and gingerly walked down into the darkness. After a minute or two, her brown eyes adjusted and she could somewhat see. Her free hand grabbed the thin fabric of her deep blue long sleeve. She couldn't help but be paranoid in the dark. Soon, there were no more steps and just a straight path for her.

As she kept walking, the only thing heard was the clicking of her boots as she took each step deeper and deeper down the hall. Her imagination began to wonder, conjuring what could possibly be waiting for her not just in the dark but at the end of the path. Her mind endlessly played tricks on her, making her believe she was hearing things and freaking her out.

She paused and looked back in the direction she came from, pondering if she should turn back or not. When she shook her head and decided to keep going, she got the biggest scare of her life. She knocked into some hard yet soft, that freaked her out to the point she jumped and gasped loudly. Losing her footing, she was about to fall backwards when a hand grabbed her and kept the girl from falling.

Amaris blinked to see red and instantly regret coming here when her brown eyes met red ones.

"What a surprise Amaris, I didn't think you'd come all the way down here", Alucard said with amusement in his tone.

She blushed slightly, realizing that she was right against the vampire. "Oh i ah... I was following this mist and it lead me here", she said frantically as she took a step.

Amaris saw the smirk on his lips and knew what was going on, "That.. was you, wasn't it?" she asked dryly. referring to the dark mist she just spoke about.

He chuckled, "You can always go back, by yourself", he offered as he turned to walk away but before he could even get a decent amount of space he felt a tug on his clothes. The vampire turned his head to see Amaris had a hold on him, making that smirk all the wider. Seeing the bashful expression on her face was indication enough of her answer, he quickly got used to her stubbornness. Classifying it as something else instead of annoying.

With a snicker, he began to walk with her steps matching his. Amaris didn't dare to release the piece of fabric in her fist, the thought of being with the vampire was more settling than being all alone in this darkness.

Amaris found the silence this time more nerve racking than scary. The relationship between her an Alucard in the last two weeks had gone from nothing to this sensitive awareness. She doesn't see the vampire as her personal babysitter that her older sister appointed. Instead, she sees something else, but that something else she isn't too sure about. Really, she can't seem to figure it out. This line between following orders and individual thoughts is a blurred about Alucard, she just can't seem to figure that part of the vampire out.

Though, he could say the same about her. Amaris is always this stubborn teenager who follows what her sister says and does what she's expected to do. Yet, the girl harbors secrets of not just herself but her family. Revealing generations of hunters and a young girl who can't be turned into a vampire even though she's indeed a virgin. Along with what happened on the mission, Alucard found Amaris equally as interesting as Seras or his Master if not more.

The girl paused when she notice the vampire in front of her had stopped, feeling like it was safe she released her hold. She peaked to see what had made Alucard stop and realized they were in his domain. Amaris scanned the seemingly medieval setting; faint lighting, dark mist clouding, the brick floor and a single decent arm chair that more seemed like a Thrown for a king.

The vampire heard a giggle raise from Amaris as she walked past him and towards the chair. When she didn't say anything, he frowned slightly, "What's so funny?"

Amaris spun around to face Alucard, it seemed as if she was dancing through the mist,"It suits you, this place" she commented with a smirk.

He raised a brow at her, "And How's that?". He asked, earning another giggle from the girl

"Come on, it's not that hard to figure you and your history out. Especially with Integra", Amaris informed.

The vampire hummed in wonder. So she did know, about everything. About him being Vlad Tepes, Vlad the Impaler, Dracula, and about the Hellsings. His master told the girl everything. It made Alucard question the girl. Even though Amaris acts awkward and nervous, she's never been scared of him. She gets scared easily but never because of him, the Count. Dismissing his thoughts, he placed himself in his chair.

Amaris groaned softly, feeling awkward seeing no where for her to go but remain standing. the girl's fingers intertwined behind her as she shifted nervously. The vampire noticing this to only smirked at her.

"You can use that, if you want", he said while pointing at something.

The girl's expression lit slightly, thinking the vampire had a nice side to him. However, when she followed the direction he was pointing act her jaw dropped to see he meant his black coffin.

"oh hell no. Not going near that", she said bluntly while crossing her arms. Coffins and her don't get along if you get what she means.

Amaris' reaction was just as he expected, he wonders how she'd reaction to what's coming next.

The vampire held out a hand to her, browns eyes widened at the gesture. The orbs shifted in slight panic as her arms fell to her sides. She hesitantly took a small step towards Alucard. Anxiety ran through her entire body, she bit her lower lip in an effort to calm the nerves.

"Tell me Amaris, why didn't you tell my master, your sister about your abilities?" his deep voice echoed through the room.

"Because", she started with a sweetly gentle voice as her fingers rested on his palm softly. "I promised my mom I'd keep it a secret". she said as her free hand tucked a black lock behind her ear. "She thought that if other vampires caught wind of a virgin girl whom they could drink blood from without the headache of her turning, I'd become their slave and be wasted away". Her eyes remained fixed on his entrancing crimson orbs, she always secretly liked vampire eyes for some reason.

His larger hand curled around her smaller one, leading the girl closer to him. "You're mother sounds like a smart human". He feels her hand tense.

"S... She was", Amaris corrected the vampire, eyes averting from his. Her movements paused when feeling the edge of the chair rub against her knee.

Alucard could see the emotions flashing through those big brown eyes of hers. From sad to shy to nerves to unsure. Which was all true. On top of dealing with the mourning of her family, she needs to figure out her new life here. Amaris feels super nerves around the vampire yet at the same time feels comfortable. As if she's known him before and can deal with him naturally. Even the whole vampire thing didn't scare her. maybe it was because of how much her sister trusted him? Or her past experience as a hunter?

Amaris noticed herself breathing slightly heavier, a weird feeling began to settle deep in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't tell whether it was good or bad. The girl's thoughts were cut short as she felt a familiar hand snake up her back. Amaris' breath paused in her throat as she looked to the vampire for answers.

"Alucard?", her voice sounded the most delicate than he's ever heard from those lips. Those red eyes seemed lure her closer and closer, completely keeping her captivated. Amaris parted her lips to say something but no sound came out. She found herself inching towards him, hesitantly. With a million thoughts storming through her mind, the only one that seemed to listen to was; Don't stop. The girl is instantly reminded of her dream from the feeling of his hands on her, heat raised all over her body.

The vampire made sure to not use any tricks on the girl, he wasn't trying to fool her into anything but instead allow her the option to choose. Seeing that she was in fact coming close and not pushing him away had been enough of an answer.

Amaris' hair fell in front of her face as she flirted between the lines of danger and want. She knew Integra would probably hate her, but it's not like she has to know. right? Alucard for sure wasn't going against his master's wish, which was not turn the girl into a vampire like he did Seras.

The girl placed her free hand gently on the vampire's shoulder. Both sealing the space that lingered between their lips. She drew a breath at the coldness, there wasn't much going back after crossing this line. Especially since it actually felt ...nice.

 


	6. She Put Her Defenses Up

She laid in the comfort of her bed, constantly tossing and turning was all she did. Sleep didn't come very easily to the girl for more than one reason. Due to Integra giving Amaris the day off, Seras and the others went off on an assigned mission. Plus, what happened between her and the vampire still placed her in a trance.

Just thinking about it made her blush. She buried herself in the deep blue sheets, trying hard to push the kiss out of her mind. However every time she tried, the girl's body would just betray her. Amaris felt the lingering chill against her warm lips. Luckily that was as far as things went but it still caused the girl to get flustered. She groaned, wishing that she didn't have to get up in the morning, or more face the vampire. Most likely she won't see him in the morning but still, Amaris has this talent of somehow getting captured by Alucard.

She clinched onto the golden locket in her hand, wondering what her mother would say about her daughter making out with a vampire. Yea, that's a conversation the girl did not want to think about.

Unable to fall asleep, she decided to get up. silently she opened her door and crept into the hallway. Amaris managed to find her way to her sister's room, it wasn't that hard to find since their rooms were just on the opposite sides of the building. The girl paced back and forth in front of Integra's room, still debating whether or not to enter. Was she even there? won't she be mad? It's like 3 in the morning of course she'd be mad. Maybe she's not in bed yet, the others haven't gotten back yet. Or maybe she's in the office?

With a huff, Amaris turned the knob ever so silently. She pecked her head through the crack to see the woman hadn't been in her room yet, the sheets still untouched. She bit her lip, feeling slightly guilty she closed back the door.

"Amaris what are you doing?".

The voice made the girl jump out of her skin. Letting out a breath, Amaris turned to see Integra behind her.

She grinned sleepily, "oh um... well...", she rubbed the back of her head, "I um..had a bad dream...?", she lied.

The woman took a look at her sister, seeing the girl's hair was super messy from constant turning, the cream wool sweater hung off one shoulder, revealing a black tank top underneath, her black shorts hiked up the girls' thigh, plus she was missing a slipper.

Integra sighed tiredly, "Only this once". She didn't feel like aruging and just let the girl have her way this once. With that said, Amaris happily followed her sister into the room, closing the door behind her. As the woman went to get ready for bed, her sister decided to just jump into the neat bed. Choosing to peal the sheets from the right side, she slipped right under the cold covers, the chill felt good against her exposed skin.

Her moment of bliss was interrupted by invading thoughts of the vampire again, making the girl blush.

"You're not getting sick are you?". Integra asked as she got into bed on the left, seeing her sister's face become quite red.

Amaris' heart skipped a beat, "Oh no no i'm fine... i think". she said.

The woman watched her sister cautiously, something was up but what? "Perhaps it's best if you rest tomorrow instead".

"What? No i can't! You gave me one day off already", the girl explained with wide eyes.

Integra gave her a parent like stare, "It won't do you any good if your unwell during your lessons, it'll just be troublesome".

Amaris felt all the more guilty, she sunk into the covers as she stared at her sister. "I'm...sorry Integra...", she said with a frail voice. "I didn't mean to become a burden or cause trouble or anything like that...".

The older woman was taken aback by how forward the girl was being. She had never seen Amaris so apologetic, as if she was a child being scolded for behaving badly. A smile curled Integra's lips as she brought a hand to the girl's head, giving her a gentle pat. "I've never thought of you as any of those things Amaris, so just go to sleep".

The girl smiled sweetly at her sister, feeling better. Integra watched as the girl closed her eyes and soon was able to fall asleep. Her sister sighed, thinking something had been bothering the girl and it wasn't a nightmare. She'll figure it out in the morning. Hopefully by then Amaris returns to her usual self.

* * *

In the morning Amaris found herself staring at a notes that was placed right in front of her face. She blinked at the piece of paper, trying to figure out what it said but her eyes didn't want to cooperate.

_"You had a bit of a fever, rest today" - Integra_

Amaris couldn't help but smile. You wouldn't think the two female were only officially family two weeks ago by how close they've become. It made the girl feel better enough to get up and at least move back to her own room. Her sister was nice enough to allow one night, a second might be pushing it.

As she made her way to the opposite wing of the mansion, Amaris was surprised to see Seras at her door.

"Morning Seras", she greeted tiredly.

The blond turned to the girl with a smile, "Good morning Amaris, how are you feeling? I heard you weren't feeling well", she explained.

Amaris gave Seras a wary smile, "A bit better, Integra let me rest for the day", she informed her friend as she opened the door for the both of them to go in. "Was that why you wanted to give me a visit?", Amaris asked as she hopped back into bed.

The female vampire closed the door behind her, "Well um that and I guess i just wanted someone to talk to", Seras sheepishly admitted, making the girl giggle.

"Then what should we talk about first?", Amaris asked, she panted the spot in front of her, signalling to the vampire to come and side.

Seras let out a depressing sigh, "Well you see", she began as she gently sat beside her human friend. "It's about last night's mission...". The blond went on to explain about the details of the mission. About what happened at the hospital and with the appearance of Father Anderson who was sent under a special division from the Vatican. Seras even told the girl about what happened with the attacks on her and Alucard and about how Sir Integra handled the situation.

"Oh so that's why she came home so last", Amaris spoke out loud. Remembering that it was about 3 in the morning when she went to her sister's room. Plus, she couldn't help but wonder about Alucard for a second. The girl didn't dare to ask about the vampire, she felt too embarrassed for some reason.

The blond vampire nodded at the statement with a sigh, she brought her knees to her chest, "i feel so terrible... i mean, what am i supposed to do?". she asked with a frail voice.

Amaris felt sad for her friend, Seras had explained about the whole 'starving vampire' thing. She knew both Alucard and Integra were just waiting for the female vampire to accept the fact she needs to drink blood.

"It's alright Seras", Amaris started softly with a kind smile, "I'm sure you'll come to terms with it soon, I won't force it on you like the others but they are right about your body needing the blood. Since you're not human, instead of water it'll crave blood". The girl explained, hoping it would help Seras understand how important the need for her to drink blood is for a vampire.

The vampire blinked at her friend before Amaris found herself embraced by strong yet gentle arms, "Thanks Amaris, for understanding". Seras whispered softly.

A smile curled the Hellsing gir's lips as she wrapped arms around the vampire, she was glad to help a friend, it made her feel good. "Anytime Seras".

After they released each other from their embrace, Seras had to leave. It seems that she didn't as much sleep as Amaris so she wanted to head to her room. Once again, leaving Amaris once again all alone. She fell back with sigh, it was about 3 in the afternoon. she decided to take a bath, it might get her to relax a bit. The girl dragged herself out of bed and into her bathroom. Setting the tub so that the water ran as she began to take off her clothes. Placing them in a basket before dipping her feet into the hot water.

Amaris let out a satisfied sigh from the heat, it felt good against her tired skin. The girl stopped the water when it reached her shoulders, it was nice to have a deep tub like this one. Now she really felt like a princess. Amaris rested her body against the white tub, eyes finding themselves staring at the patterned tiles. Seeing red roses surround her, she couldn't help but be reminded of her mother.

Camilla always had a love for roses, even after the attack. Everywhere they traveled, her mother would plant a bed of roses. Amaris wasn't sure whether it was for hobby or signature. As long as it made her happy, Amaris was fine with it. Thinking about her mother only brought the girl back to her reality. She giggled when she thought about this one time with her mother.

_The two had been laughing at the movie 'Twilight' for the longest time, they had just finished watching the first movie and were now moving onto the second. Amaris couldn't believe how far off the film was compared to the real thing. It drove the girl to tears by now funny the corny lines and bad acting were._

_After their laughing fit was over, Camilla began to clean up the mess the popcorn left behind when they threw it at the tv. The short black haired woman shook her head, "The silly things humans come up with huh", she commented with a smile._

_Amaris, who had been curled up on the couch sick, watched her mom clean. She felt bad that she was too sick to help, the girl always had bad health. "Hey mom..", a soft voice called to the woman._

_"Yes Amaris?", Camilla glanced to her daughter as she continued to clean up. The girl hesitated to ask the question but felt it was reasonable, "Does... that happen? I mean... is it even possible for a vampire and human to be like that? Fall in love i mean". she said innocently._

_The woman was caught off guard, it was understandable considering the movie they just watched. Her mother sighed as she paused to look up at her daughter. It was a touchy subject but one needed to be cleared. "I'm not sure Amaris. I believe it's possible but i haven't heard any stories about it...But i can tell you is that love is a mystery on it's own. It's something you can't control nor predict. But remember Amaris", her mother said as she stood up. "Vampire are monsters, not everyone can love a monster"._

_The girl looked at her mother with a confused expression, making Camilla giggle. Her daughter is young, yet to experience anything like of the sort. "It's alright, you'll understand when you get older"._

_"ah mom...", Amaris called to the woman as she walked off into the kitchen. "Yes?"._

_"What...what would you do if I was like Bella", she dared to ask, Camilla froze where she stood. The bowl in her hand trembled at the question. Of course the girl would ask questions like that, she's in this world where creatures in the movies are real. Curiosity would obviously get the better of Amaris, but still, it frightened Camilla. She just wished for her daughter to be happy and not like how she is._

_Her mother let out a sigh before turning to her daughter. She placed down the bowl to pat Amaris gently on the head, "I wouldn't like it and would probably do everything in my power to keep it from happening, but if your happy and safe...", Camilla took a breath, "I 'd accept it because I love you. There are few good vampires, but not many. Still... you're young, i'm sure you can find a nice human boy.". the woman said with a smile._

Amaris couldn't help but think the whole thing was ironic. Who knew three years later she'd end up in this situation. It was almost unbelievable. Whether or not her mother would slap the stupid out of her, she'd never know. In a way, Amaris was glad her mother was gone, this way the woman didn't have to witness any of what was going on. The whole time she was thinking about Camilla and Integra, she didn't get to figure out her feelings. It was all making her head spin with problem after problem. or it could be the heat from the bath making her feel dizzy.

Soaked enough, Amaris carefully gets out of the bath. As she dried herself in front of the mirror, she tried to avoid looking at her reflection. Amaris hated her body, especially because of all the scars and wounds she's gotten over the years from hunting. Though the large one on her back didn't bother her too much, the more visible ones made the girl depressed. Like the scars took away what little feminine looks she had. Sure she had a decent curvy figure but that didn't matter when you look all beaten up.

She hoped the uniform she'd have to wear for school covered or hide most of the faint wounds. Amaris didn't want any more attention than needed when she already had so much to deal with.

Amaris went into her room and got changed into a different set of clothes, she hadn't eaten. Plus she'd figure Integra would want to make sure she's alive and not dying in bed. The girl was quickly stuck with what to wear. should she go causal? dress up a little? or- wait wait wait... she's just going to get something to eat, not go on a date.

She face palmed herself, come on Amaris, get yourself together. It's not like you've never been ki-kissed before. She started blushing before she even got dressed. Amaris shook her head, mentally slapping herself.

The girl quickly slipped on a blue school girl like skirt, her favourite black 'Falling the in reverse' sweater and her army boots. Amaris decided to just leave her hair in it's messy condition only because she was just getting hungry.

Amaris made her way to the Kitchen, where she saw Walter making tea for Integra.

"Good afternoon Miss Amaris", he greeted the girl with a smile.

She strolled beside the elder man, "Afternoon Walter, Tea for Integra?". she asked sweetly.

"Yes, she told me you weren't feeling to well this morning", he informed the girl, since he was in charge of most of her lessons.

Amaris rubbed the back of her head in slight embarrassment. "yea... but I feel better now". she hummed, "Walter... um can I take it for her?". the girl asked shyly.

Walter blinked, but then smiled. "Why not, i'll make you both something in the meantime".

The girl looked at him with surprise, "how did you know?". she didn't even say anything about being hungry and coming here for something to eat.

The butler chuckled, "Well you haven't eaten since the other day, it's only natural you'd be hungry".

she giggled, that's Walter for you. "Okay, i'll be see you in the office!", she said with a smile before carefully taking the tray of tea and headed to where her sister was.

Amaris walked very carefully, not wanting to drop or break anything. The last time the girl broke a tea cup, Intrega and Walter both made her write a full essay about British tea ware. Luckily, she reached the office with everything still alive. Amaris, with one hand under the tray, knocked on the door. Once she heard Integra's voice she pushed the door open to walked in. She instantly turned to stone. There he was, the vampire she hoped to not see during the day stood beside her sister.

 _'Yea... I should have brushed my hair.' ,_ she thought with a groan. "um Afternoon", she said softly as she walked over with the tea. Brown eyes shifted between the tray and Alucard. Amaris could already feel the heat raising from his stare as she placed the tray gently on the desk. The vampire was surprised to see the girl, during this time she's usually in the opposite side of the building. He found her reaction to him quite amusing, it was obvious that she was even more surprised.

Integra smiled at the girl, "Good afternoon Amaris, how are you feeling?" her sister asked as she placed the paper in her hand down.

Amaris began to feel nervous, it was like she couldn't breath. "Oh um much better, thanks again for letting me sleep in". she thanked, remembering the note from this morning.

"You were feeling unwell Amaris?". The deep voice from the vampire asked, his attention on the girl. It made her glow slightly to see he cared, somewhat.

Integra rose a brow at the vampire referring to the girl by her actual name, Interesting.

The younger sister felt a rush of panic, she giggled nonchalantly to hide her uneasy feelings, "No no i just ah". she couldn't think of what to say. Her fingers fidgeted between themselves, Amaris felt as if she'd burst into flames.

Integra took a sip from the cup, "She had a small fever last night, that's all", the Hellsing woman answered for the struggling girl. Her blue eyes darted between the two, she remembered there being something wrong with Amaris last night. She watched them both with question. Seeing how her sister was avoiding the vampire, and the vampire was paying a little too much attention to her sister. 'Trouble'.

"Amaris, about tomorrow's lessons", Integra began, "You won't have them because you need to attend the School's orientation. I'll have a car drop and pick you up so don't be late. uniform is required, i'll have Walter give it to you later".

The girl nodded excitedly, she'll have time away to think properly. "What time should I be ready in the morning?", Amaris was trying her best to act normal, especially in front of Integra.

"By at least 8, the school is not too far from here", her sister informed. "Also, I'll be giving you a cell phone for emergence. only emergencies, is that understood?"

"Completely", Amaris answered softly with a smile. She made the mistake of looking up, her eyes captured by crimson ones. This time, she couldn't look away. The vampire had kept his stare on her the whole time, he noted her body language. How the girl went through a million emotions between the last minute, he found it enjoyable, how she tried to balance between the guilty girl and the good little sister.

The girl finally was able to break her eyes away from the vampire, feeling a sting in her chest. "um i'm going to see what's taking Walter so long", she said quickly, needing a reason to escape from Alucard's stare.

Only to be stopped, "Amaris, I'm going to be having a Round Table meeting soon. I want you to attend, we'll discuss the details when you get home tomorrow".

"Oh um alright, i'll see you late then", she said quickly before rushing out. The girl shout the door behind her, back leaning against the wooden door as she let out the breath she didn't know was being held. Amaris bit her lip, she didn't like to keep secrets from Integra. Especially after the last mission, but her heart told her she can't say anything. Not yet at least. The girl snapped out of her daze and walk to find Walter.

Integra couldn't help but notice the way her vampire servant was behaving towards her sister. What made things all the more obvious was how Amaris acted. It gave the woman a new headache to worry about.

She looked at the man in red, "I believe you're taking this babysitting far too seriously, Alucard", The woman commented with a smirk. Of course she knew what was going on, Amaris is a dead give away. It wasn't that hard to figure out.

The vampire snickered, "You have to admit the girl is entertaining to watch".

"I thought you didn't like babysitting humans?", Integra taunted wickedly while taking a sip of her tea.

"I don't, but she's interesting. No typical human would take the risks she does", he explained with a smirk, remembering the other day in the basement.

Integra chuckled," Don't forget what your orders are, Alucard". she reminded sternly.

"I don't think that will be a problem anymore". he said. Of course they both knew what the other meant. As long as his master says otherwise, there's no harm in what's going on, or going to happen.

* * *


	7. Victim of the Night

Amaris stood in front of her dresser mirror, combing her hair slowly. No matter how much she combed, her hair would still look messy. With a sigh, she gave up and placed the black brush on the wooden dresser. She turned to the window, there was a full moon out tonight. Amaris always thought full moons were pretty, even if they were unlucky. The girl crawled into bed, tired from the whole day and even more tired thinking about having to go to school in the morning. Sure it was just an orientation, but it was high school. plus, she was going to be this 'new girl'. She prayed that 'weird' wouldn't be added to the title.

The girl stared at the uniform that was neatly placed on her dresser, Walter had stopped by to give it to her. She had yet to open it the wrapped school clothes. Amaris actually dreaded tomorrow, she didn't have good high school experiences in the past. Plus she rather not stand out, for the sake of her sister. She didn't want to become a bother, sitting quietly in the corner suited Amaris.

Amaris closed her eyes. It was going to be so hard, even though she'd be able to get away from the mansion. Still, Amaris wasn't comfortable with the whole school situation. She sighed against her pillow. She needed to get some sleep, but didn't feel tired. The girl did not want another restless night. Her thoughts were answered when she felt a weight push the bed down. Her eyes shot open to see a white glove, body feeling trapped against something much larger than she is.

The girl didn't dare turn her head to face him. "Alucard, what are you doing?", she asked with a whining tone. Brown eyes shifted to look up at the vampire hovering over her.

He watched the girl through crimson eyes, "You ran away". he stated, recalling what happened earlier in the office. The sound of his voice made her shiver slightly.

She could feel his eyes roaming her body, how they drifted down the black buttoned shirt to her white shorts. He could tell that her body began to heat under his gaze as she turned a feverish red.

Amaris bit her lower lip, "So what if I did", she retorted back. The girl kept her eyes on the full moon, the red orbs were so alluring and tempted her to look. Her legs fidgeted under the vampire, realizing there was no chance of escape this time.

"Are you feeling guilty now?", he taunted "It was you who chose". A smirk curled against his lips.

Her breath paused in her throat. "I know...But she's my sister. the last thing i want to do is disappoint her". the girl admitted with a frail voice.

Alucard snickered at her words, especially since his master already knew what was going on because of her actions. It was comical. How the two sisters avoid around the topic in front of each other, both for the same reasons as the next. Amusement at its finest.

The vampire snaked a hand under the girls' waistline, making her back arch to shape his arm. She gasped, the sudden action forced the girl to look at Alcuard, wanting to know what in the world he was doing. She parted her lips to say something but found no words coming out. As he lowered himself, she felt his body pressed against hers. The sudden realization of the situation made her blush. Amaris instantly turned away in reflex, but was stopped by a white gloved hand. Placed on her chin, the vampire guided her back to face him once again.

Amaris felt her breath fading, she didn't know what this rush was. It scared her slightly. As a last resort, she placed her hands against the junction between his shoulders and chest, trying to push him away. He chuckled at her weak attempts to stop him, finding them rather cute.

When the girl finally knew there was no more running from this vampire, she stopped trying to push him away. Amaris surrendered to the pretty crimson eyes. Alucard no longer felt her body rejecting his touch as she relaxed under him. Those big brown eyes stared openly at him, his fangs began to throb, encouraging to indulge in his crave for her blood. He wondered just how sweet it would taste on his tongue, the red toxic liquid that he desired so. it was just under the thin layer of her skin. A bitter feeling settled into the vampire, remembering that the girl had been bitten before. An urge to mark her as his increased with each lingering second they grew closer and closer.

Amaris was slightly scared, not knowing what to expect with this vampire. Would he be like the others? Would he be rough and bruise her? or gentle? Would it hurt and sting? or become sweet and pleasurable? A pain in her chest began to grow. Feeling he'll leave a new scar on her. What would he say about the other scars? would he care? she doubted that. Then what? what was this unknowing emotion she felt? this longing for the vampire, out all of the others this was much stronger. Even though it has only been a month, why does it feel so familiar?

"Alucard", she called to him slowly with a sweetly low voice, almost as if luring the vampire in with no effort. The girls' eyes shifting between his eyes and lips as he inched to close the space. This time however was different from the first time. It was more forceful and rough, making a soft moan escape from under the harsh kiss.

He felt the girl under him tremble from his rough touch, her fingers had clawed into the fabric of his red coat. The vampire smirked into the kiss, seeing those brown eyes haze from the forceful pleasure. A shiver ran down her body as she felt his tongue slither passed her teeth. She closed her eyes in reflex, her fingers trembled against the vampire. Amaris was always weak to pleasure and even more to pain.

It felt as if it were hours before Alucard broke the heated kiss, leaving the girl panting to catch her breath. The haze was still in affect, making her not noticing the vampire directed his attention lower. Amaris' breath hitched when she felt a lick against her neck. A surge of panic unclouded her mind instantly.

"N-no..I have school to-tomorrow", she pleaded, but the problem with this vampire was that he didn't listen to pleads. He felt her small hands gently push against him to get his attention, but he simply ignored it. Locking himself to the flesh of her neck, there was no chance he was about to let this opportunity go.

He found her attempts rather amusing though, a chuckle escaped from him, "Don't worry Amaris, one bite won't hurt". he said with a hint of sarcasm.

The girl groaned, "easy for you to say...", she commented to herself. Still, the vampire didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. the girl's body began to prepare for the worse, it had been a very long time since the last incident when she got bitten.

It surprised the vampire when Amaris turned her neck, allowing him more access. "Just...try not to leave a scar...", she asked through a sweet voice. Of course that wasn't going to happen, that's what she was hoping for.

Alucard snickered at her demand, "try not to scream". He felt her hands clinch onto him from his taunting words.

A sensation tingled on Amaris' neck as the vampire opened his jaw. His cold breath caused her to flinch slightly, the anticipation was killing her. It felt like minutes when it was only seconds before a shock ran through her body. The girl's first thought was to scream, scream from how badly it hurt. The pain was too much for her to take, a loud gasp passed through her lips. Alucard instantly placed a palm over her parted lips to seal the cries away. She felt her body reacting to the sudden pain as it began to arch against the vampire on its own. She placed a shaky hand on top of Alucard's larger one, trying her best to not be loud.

The vampire's teeth sunk into her flesh, allowing crimson to flow into his mouth. It was just as he imagined, sweet. She was lucky that he could control his thirst unlike most vampires who wouldn't give it a second thought to drain the girl. He pulled out his teeth from their places, even with Amaris' voice muffled by his hand, soft moans could still be heard. The vampire's tongue began to lick her wounds, making sure that not a single drop of her blood was wasted away. It stung, but she couldn't decided whether it was pain or pleasure anymore. He could tell it pained her, with every lick, her breath would hitch.

Alucard brought himself away from her neck once he was done. Looking at the wounds he left, the vampire momentarily forgot the girl was still human. He half expected her to become like him. The vampire shifted his crimson eyes to see that Amaris was still Amaris. Tears from the pain formed puddles at the corners of her eyes. He removed the hand from her mouth, she allowed his hand to slip out of hers to whip the clear water away.

The count hummed, "Vampire bites really don't have any affect on you". he stated.

Amaris giggled tiredly, "I really hope that's not why you did it". she hoped there was some other reason than curiosity that Alucard wanted to bite her but that's probably just wishful thinking.

he smirked, "There might be other reasons". His answered earned a surprised look from Amaris. She looked at the vampire to see if he was being sarcastic or not. Before she could decided, the girl began to giggle.

The vampire wondered what could she possibly be laughing about. His thoughts were answered as she raised a hand towards his face. He remained still while a gentle finger rested on the corner of his lips.

"You missed a spot", she said as her finger pulled back to reveal more of her blood. The vampire snickered, taking the blood stained finger into his mouth. Amaris shivered as she felt his tongue lap up the remaining droplets of sweet crimson.

She pulled her captured digit away when he parted his lips. "um I.."

"You should get some sleep Amaris, You have school in the morning", the vampire said, cutting her off. She parted her lips to say something just to close them back. A blush raised to her cheeks as the realization of what happened settled in. The girl felt Alucard's hold on her faded as he moved away. Amaris felt slightly sad for a moment.

The vampire noticed her disappointed expression, a smirk curled his lips. He had accomplished what he wanted. "Good night, Amaris".

"Night". she said shyly as she watched the vampire disappear before her eyes, leaving her to drown in both embarrassment and pain. She tired to fight back the urge to sleep, but with the amount of blood Alucard drank, sleep overpowered the girl. Sending her into darkness as her lids closed for the night.

* * *


	8. This Evil is Necessary

Amaris was already having problems this early in the day. The bite on her neck that was supposed to still be unhealed was ... Well the thing was healed! What freaked her out even more was the fact she was feeling normal, in fact better than normal. She was in no way sick! Not that it wasn't a bad thing, don't get her wrong.

The reason it freaked her out was that every time she'd get bitten, her body would fight off the affects of the vampire bite and she would have asthmatic problems. Amaris even has an inhaler just in case. But this... She's never experienced this at all. Alucard indeed sank in teeth in her, therefore she should be sick. So why was he any different?

Amaris bit her lower lip as her hand cupped around the area of the now healer bite mark. A blush appeared on her cheeks as he body remembered the intense feelings from last nights' activities. How the hell is she ever going to look not just Integra in the face but that vampire?! This was way so much in the morning to deal with, and so you know she's not a morning person.

With a sigh, placed her gold locket around her neck before leaving the safe haven that was her room. Since she wasn't sick, which she was hoping to be for once. The girl had no chance but to go to school for the orientation.

Ew high school. the thought of it made her shiver as she made her way to the main doors. Amaris saw her older sister waiting for her. She was glad the marks were gone.

"good morning Amaris" integra greeted the girl.

Amaris groaned at her sister with a sour expression, making it very clear on how she felt this morning. "morning...", she grumbled under her breath, knowing Integra would enforce a greeting.

The woman simply smirked at the girls' dismay, there was no way she was about to get soft now. No matter how much Amaris kicks, screams or pouts the girl knew the rules. Now follow them and do as you were told. At least Integra was used to dealing with... difficult characters at this point.

"The car will arrive for you at 12:15", Integra began as she glanced the girl up and down to check her uniform. Making sure the kilt wasn't too hiked up, white shirt is neat, the navy jacket is clean, shoes are spotless, no marks are vision on her and she looks presentable.

Amaris gave the woman a questioning look, "All clear?". the girl asked to get a nod of acknowledgment from the blonde.

Her sister snickered, "It seems you're at least able to present yourself accordingly". she commented, earning a huff from the younger girl.

"Oh big shocker that i can follow the rules", Amaris said playfully.

Integra slid a hand in her pocket, "Off you go, the car is waiting".

No one had to tell Amaris twice, in seconds the girl was out the door and in the car. She didn't know what was worse... dealing with her sister or school... or that vampire... She let out a heavy sigh, one thing at a time. Amaris closed her eyes to help calm her nervousness as the car began to drive away from the mansion and to a hell of a different kind. As her mind drifted in the endless black, she found herself wondering about the vampire. For some reason, she felt slightly sad he didn't choose to see her off this time. Perhaps he was sleeping? it is day time. But she has seen him awake during the day... no no. Now she's over thinking. And for what reason? It's not like she... for Alucard? no way! A vampire killed off her family. There's no way she'd betray them for a blood sucking creature... even though she kinda already did. There's no way she'd go further... right?

In what seemed like no time, the black car stopped right in front of huge iron gates to her hell... or as normal people would call it high school. Another sigh escaped through her lips as she got out the car and made her way reluctantly towards the building. Amaris trying her best to ignore the eyes and stares darting at her. Remembering what her sister said and kept an expression of indifference in her aura. it would seem that not many people were used to seeing a girl of her colour, it was starting to feed her confidence and ego just a bit.

In the corner or her brown eyes, Amaris saw a figure attracting her gaze. A female student with the same uniform as her gave Amaris a warm smile as she approached the young vampire hunter. The girl was fair with long blonde hair and bangs shielding her forehead and some pretty green eyes.

"Good morning, I presume you are Amaris Hellsing?", the student asked with an angelic like voice. Making Amaris blink at the intense brightness and having a mental pause from the changing of her last name.

"oh um, Yes. I'm Amaris Hellsing, it's a pleasure to meet you", she said smoothly while reaching out a hand to the other girl dressed like her.

The warm smile widened as she took the hand, "Likewise Amaris. My name is Victoria Sharp, i'm the student representative for the seniors students here".

Seras flashed for a moment in Amaris' head at the student's name. she pushes back the thought and puts a smile on her face, appearance comes first. "Then i'll leave myself in your care".

they released from the hand shake and Victoria then began their private tour of the school.

"If you don't mind me asking Miss Hellsing", the sandy blonde said very politely as they walked into the school's front doors.

Amaris gave her a small smirk, thinking of her sister. "Amaris is fine".

Victoria sighed with a smile of relief, "Amaris... if i may ask, where are you actually from?", the girls' question and curiosity wasn't a big surprise to Amaris, she was the one with a more exotic aura to her than the rest of the British students, it made her stand out more than she wanted.

"I was born in North America and have been traveling all over", she answered while sliding her hands into the pockets in her kilt she sowed in herself.

The female student nodded in amazement, "Wow that's certainly exciting", Victoria said with a bright expression.

Amaris thought about all that she's been through in the past few months. However, the nervousness she felt about attending school began to fade the more she and Victoria talked and since some time together. Amaris had forgotten how it felt to actually have a normal friend for once.

The representative then began to escorted Amaris all around the school. Starting with the main lobby as they entered into the school. Amaris looked around to see more brick walls and marble flooring. Seems the school has some serious financing huh? The hunter glanced to her left to see a few different offices. Noticing, Victoria smiled and parted her pretty pink lips, "Those are the doors to the main and academic office. its where you'll go for some important documentation or school related information or questions".

The girl continued walking to walk forward, as Amaris looked at all the schools' awards and whatnot. A strange feeling came over her, causing Amaris to catch if there was someone or something behind her. Only to find an unmoved statue made of painted gold. Her brown eyes narrowed, she could have sworn someone was watching her.

"Amaris, is something the matter?", Victoria interrupted.

she sighed and mentally shook her head, she could have sworn a shadow just there. "No it's fine" Amaris said back as she made her way beside her new friend. She pushed back the silly idea of thinking the vampire could have followed her to school. That was definitely not possible.

Victoria lead the young hunter down a long hall, "This is the west wing of the building. it's also where the pool and physical education classes are taken", explained the student as they passed by a few class rooms.

Amaris slipped her hands inside the homemade skirt pockets, "wow this school seems to be packing huh?", the girl commented, allowing some of her personality shine.

The representative shifted nervously, catching her new friends' attention. "Ah, well we do get some sponsorship from time to time", she said in a stutter.

Amaris hummed, "you don't say", she whispered to herself as they both entered into the swimming pool area. Instantly they were hit with the strong smell of chlorine from the water. The girl couldn't stand that smell but thought the pool looked nice. It was obvious that this was newly building and installed. The girl lend over the edge to get a closer expecting to see the bottom of the pool. However to her surprise Amaris met the reflection of Alucard in the water instead of her own.

In a fit of panic she jerked herself away from the pool. What the hell is this?

Victoria seeing this strange behaviour looked to the girl in alarm. "Amaris is there something the matter?". She asked, voice filled with worry and caution.

From the cafeteria, to all the hallways and classes, the library and even the faculty and administrative areas. the vampire kept haunting the poor girl at very chance he got in some shape or form. Each one had gotten worse than the next in scaring Amaris. At least to by the end of the tour she felt completely exhausted.

Victoria had brought her into a classroom that they would both be in during the course of the year. She watched as Amaris took a seat, panting out her frustration towards Alucard and his twisted antics he called entertainment. Victoria on the other hand was slightly confused by this new student at the same time felt sorry. the girl seemed to have it hard, be a Hellsing does that she guessed.

A small smile curled her lips, "Are you alright Amaris?" she asked with a soft giggle.

"Yeah... i'm fabulous", Amaris answered back between pants, a hand lazilly waved in acknowledgmennt.

She couldn't help but let out another giggle, finding her new friend interesing. However, their time together was put on a pause when the P.A system crackled. Alarming the two girls to listen.

-Miss Victoria Sharp, Please report to the student council room, Miss Victoria Sharp-

The sandy blonde sighed, as she paused eating her lunch "Sorry Amaris but you'll have to excuse me for a bit". she said sincerely.

Amaris smiled, "It's alright, i understand".

Victoria returned the favour with a smile of her own as she packed her lunch up nicely, "I'll be sure to not take too long".

The hunted waved a hand nonchalantly, "It's fine, besides you've done your job with me"

The student nodded softly at how carefree her new friend was, it was a nice change compared to the forever uptight people. with that, Amaris was left all alone in the class room. She lend back against the chair with her eyes closed, feeling a sudden tiredness come over her. Well, she didn't have the best of sleep anyways. A small nap won't hurt her, she does have at least another hour before she has to leave and who knows when Victoria will come back.

it didn't take long for the girl to fall into a light sleep, she felt relaxed enough. So relaxed actually that she was dreaming, at least she believed so. The dream was interesting and familiar. Amaris felt the sensation of hands touching her again, like her last dream. This time they were softer and slower, taking their time to explore. She felt the dream - like fingers race all over, from her knee up to her waist, torso to the back of her head.

Of course the culprit of this was pretty obvious. Alucard thought it would be highly entertaining to follow the girl to school and well, cause her problems. He found her reactions amusing and they appealed to his boredom. The vampire could help but be wicked at finding Amaris is such a defenseless state, she was practically pegging him to terrorize her.

His hand gently tilted her head to the side, giving him full access to her neck. It interested him to see his bite mark had already faded from her flesh, no human was that much of a healer. Red eyes paused a moment to look at Amaris with a mysterious feeling that was alien to him. A hum dismissed the thought and Alucard continued his assault on the girl. The vampire lend closer, bringing his lips to the heat he was seeking.

A small sighed escaped from her lips, feeling a slight chill on her neck. To her curiosity, the touch rested right where the bite mark was. Amaris' body shivered when his fang like teeth threatened to carve into her skin.

It was too sudden for that, he wanted to keep teasing the girl. See just how far he could push the girl to her limit. Alucard gave her flesh a small lick, it was a good thing he knew control because even with her skin blocking the way the smell from her was strong. Just one sniff of her scent could drive any vampire mad. In a fit of heated temptation, his sharpened teeth closed around her neck.

This is when she started to fidget in her seat, feeling this uncomfortable pressure on her. It was making it slightly hard for her to breath. Then the brain started working, it kicked in and her eyes opened.

Within a matter of seconds her dagger was at Alucard's neck. "Get off" she demanded in a slightly tired voice.

The vampire retreated from her skin, a dark chuckle escaped from his lips. "That was quite the late reaction Amaris, your sister wouldn't be pleased." He said with a highly amused expression.

Feeling irritated, she rolled her eyes as she put the dagger away. "I think she'd be more displeased with you being here. What are you even doing here?". Amaris questioned as she put a hand on the vampire's chest in hopes to keep some distance between them.

Alucard gave her that same devilish expression from last night, "isn't that obvious?" He taunted while grabbing hold of the hand on him.

He heard her heart race on contact, her cheeks flushed in a feverish red. Amaris met with those Crimson eyes of his, bringing forth the memories what they did only hours ago. The girl broke from his haunting stare, trying to listen to her instincts. Trying to defend herself against the creature, against the alluring voice and tempting touch.

"Y-you can't do that here!", she said as a last resort, even though she knew too well it wasn't going to work. Alucard didn't show up for nothing. still, she kept her resolve. kept her sister in the back of her mind.

no the vampire on the other hand had it all planned out. since technically he was supposed to be babysitting her anyways. And besides, he's pretty sure his master has a firm idea of the situation. especially with the way Amaris acts is a died give away. plus... really. when will another human like this one com around again? never. and he can live for never.

he smirked, her expression slightly reminded him of Integra with its seriousness. Not that its going to stop him from getting what he came for.

"fight it all you want Amaris, but you'll give in", he told her with in slightly more soothing voice. she gasped softly as she felt hands wrapped around her body. heat rose throughout her as she recalled the events of last night. Amaris didn't want to admit it but she was responding to him, and his touch.

For when the vampire lend in, she unconsciously arched herself to allow him access. Her body was becoming too familiar with the coldness of his touch, trembling in anticipation as she felt his lips graze her neck. Amaris thought about running, thinking she could try and pull out the dagger again. however, her body didn't seem to have the same idea in mind. Her hands clinched onto the vampire when she felt his sharpened teeth press against her soft flesh.

Alucard was contemplating on stopping, turning it into a little teasing game. however the reactions he was receiving from her were too alluring. it was as if her entire body was telling him to take her. have her. eat her. devour her. It wasn't helping that she would release these breathless sighs of delight. Virgins are such extraordinary teases.

A smirk played on his lips, thinking this time he'll use a... Different approach. The vampire slowly closed his jaw down onto her neck. She flinched, feeling his teeth sink into her flesh. But this time she wasn't scared or in pain. sure she felt a sting, but it brought this strange pleasure.

the vampire began to pull sweet droplets from her veins and into his month. for some reason, she tasted all the more delightful. Alucard heard a soft moan come out of Amaris when he sucked on her neck a little harder. Even her voice had sounded more alluring.

She could feel herself slipping into his control. It was like taking pain killers, leaves you feeling weak and clouded. thats how the vampire made her feel afterwards, like on cloud 9. she didn't even feel when Alucard had tightened his hold around her body. like a snake devouring its prey, his arms coiled around Amaris.

Alucard detracted his teeth from the warm flesh, tongue lapped up any stray rivers of the crimson liquid. The girl could feel his lips linger on her skin. It sent a shiver down her body at how gentle the vampire was acting. why was he like this again? affection? from Alucard? no way, she's just thinking things because of the high. Right?

The Hellsing sister noticed as the haze began to fade that he had pulled from her but still ... was he coddling her? The girl blinked dreamily at the pretty red eyes of his. Her face still burning with heat and a hidden desire. It's good she was a little too out of it to see the vampire battling his own restrain to drink more.

Feeling a headache coming on, the girl groaned.

"I didn't take much blood, you should be fine", Alucard informed her, his red eyes still firmly planted on the small wounds.

Amaris placed a hand on her forehead, "That doesn't make things any better!" she whined.

Alucard was about to say something when they heard noise coming from the door, the two paused. Realizing that there was a figure standing right before them.

Amaris turned to find a shocked Victoria, obviously freaked out from her expression.

The girls' eyes widened, they were caught. Someone had seen not just Alucard but a vampire bite her in full view. Integra is going to murder her! How could she possibly turn this situation around? There was no way to explain the shallow bite marks on her neck with Alucard partially hovering above her. She is so dead. done. finished!

Alucard wasn't freaking out as much as the girl under him was. this was an easy situation to deal with. It can go one of one ways, he just ends up killing the girl. Problem solved. He'll probably get his master a little irritated but when is that woman not?

Before the vampire went to make his move, Victoria's expression returned to normal. The student smiled, "oh that really surprised me" she said after a heavy sigh. Her hand placed on her chest, emphasizing her relief before composing a warm smile on her face. "Good afternoon, I'm Victoria", she greeted the vampire. "Amaris will be under my care while attending school here". The student said while strangely normal in her composure.

Amaris and Alucard exchanged looks of confusion before turning their attention back to the other female.

The girl parted her lips, "um... how are you not completely freaking out?" she asked as Alucard shifted off her.

Victoria blinked with innocently wide eyes that made the two think of their Seras back at home. "I know about Hellsing and vampires actually", the girl said nonchalantly while running behind her head.

Amaris' jaw dropped wide open in complete surprise, "seriously? But how could you know?" The young hunter freaked out with volume.

"Oh my grandfather is part of the around table council and I'm the only grandchild so he entrusted me to the secret" she explained weirdly carefree.

Thought Amaris was trying to wrap her head around the situation, Alucard was familiar with this information and instantly understood. Well at least he won't have to kill anyone, yet.

Amaris hummed in disregard, "well if you know I guess that's okay" she said completely dismissing the ordeal and moving towards a new one. "So let's just add this secret too" the hunter pointed to Alucard, signalling to Victoria that him visiting is to be kept between them.

The student didn't quite understand why the vampire being there needed to be hidden until she saw the marks on Amaris' neck.

She gasped in realization "why I don't know what you mean" Victoria said with soft sarcasm, a finger on her lips.

Amaris smirked, well school doesn't seem too bad now. "Perfect". She turned her head to the vampire and Victoria noticed a change in her expression turned almost in annoyment, "why are you here again?".

That question earned a snicker from the count. "I thought that was obvious" he taunted her with that voice of his.

She covered the shallow bite wound on her neck with a blush,"that's not what I meant"

Alucard smirked devilishly, "you should hurry, you don't want to keep your sister waiting" he said while fading away. Amaris couldn't help but shiver. He always makes his voice sound creepy when disappearing like that. She thinks the vampire does it for kicks.

Then she looked to the clock and realized it was minutes past 12:30. Her brown eyes shot wide open. She's late.

"Oh no". She shouted while jumping out of her seat.

Victoria looked at the girl in alarm, "what is it Amaris?".

"I have to go! See you at school!" The hunter shouted while sprinting down the hallway.

The female student left behind smiled and waved. Watching the shadow vanish from the hall, the smile faded with a sigh. She started to feel a little lonely now but happy at the same time. Finding Amaris and the vampire to be entertaining characters.

inside the car, she instantly slipped a hand into her bag to retrieve a circular object that was decorated with a colourful butterfly and gems. Opening it showed a reflection of her neck.

"Damn this vampire", Amaris cursed as she looked in the small compact mirror. The bite marks weren't so sore and tender that she could cover it with a band-aid. She tried her best to keep the bandage hidden with her black hair, but it just caused more irritation. The girl was lucky she heals a bit faster than normal humans. By the time she gets home it should be good, but right now did she ever hate Alucard. Amaris felt as if something ripped her neck open. Least to say, the bitch hurt.

The girl was more upset at the vampire because of the fact she specifically told him not to leave a mark... again. Seriously? The girl hoped these visits wouldn't happen too often. Amaris still felt drained from him drinking her blood. She just hopes it heals do that Integra doesn't find out. Then she'd have reason to die.

Amaris didn't start to panic until the car reached the gates to the mansion. The bite marks hadn't fully healed yet. The hunter yet playing with her wavy black hair, trying to fluff it so the marks weren't visible. Frustration and nervousness settled in. The lump in the back of her throat wouldn't leave no matter how hard she swallowed. Her leg began to tab frantically against the floor as the car came to a stop. Amaris felt as if she'd faint.

Before she existed the vehicle, the girl gently ripped off the bandage and tucked it in her bag. It would have gave her away instantly. At least the soreness dulled down, how feeling she was at least able to move her neck without the sting. The hunter got out of the car and walked into the place known as home.

The dreaded time had come, she had to go into the office. The one place she was trying to avoid the whole day because she wanted to avoid Integra. The pit of her stomach was all messed up with fear and nervousness. Amaris wasn't scared of vampires and werewolves but of her older sister. She didn't know whether that was insanely funny or sad.

Hesitantly, Amaris knocked on the door with a shaky hand before she opened it. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she saw that Integra was the only one in the office, still, didn't mean she was any less nervous.

The older sister gave the girl a smug smile, it was amusing to Integra. Watching the troublemakers dance around one another, especially Amaris. She was the most enjoyable to watch. The woman took in her sisters' appearance, kilt with blue and black that stopped half way down her thighs, a blue sweater with a white shirt underneath, black knee highs and shoes. She had to admit, Amaris looked cute dressed as a little school girl.

"How was your day Amaris?", Integra asked as the girl approached the desk she sat in. The woman could tell something had happened by the ginger steps Amaris took towards her.

Amaris blushed slightly, "Fine, nothing really special. The school is pretty nice though, it has a pool", the her said with a serious expression. She sensed that were was something going on with her sister.

The girl bit her lower lip, her fingers began to fidget between one another.

"Um... I-Integra... I". She wanted to tell the woman what has been going on but she was afraid of getting in trouble. No that wasn't it, she was definitely in trouble. Amaris didn't want to disappoint her sister so early in their relationship, she was brought to be raised as a Hellsing heir like Integra. Not all for the vampire pet, and she was a hunter! This whole thing was screwed up. It gave her a headache.

Her older sister began to wonder what in the world the girl wanted to tell her, "What is it Amaris?", Integra asked, pushing the girl out of her thoughts.

Amaris blinked before shaking her head in response, "oh no nothing.. um if you need me i'll be in the training room so ah bye!", she rushed out of her mouth as she practically bolted out of the office.

Leaving Integra slightly confused, but then she just sighed it out. She lightly rubbed her forehead, "What am I going to do with that girl", The woman said aloud to herself, figuring that the conversation about the Round Table Meeting she wanted to have with her sister had to be later.


	9. Maiden in Blue

Amaris was not in any way hiding the fact she was overly pissed off. At who? If you guessed that sadistic older sister of hers, you're completely right. Her brown eyes stared at the woman smirking before her. Man did she ever want to punch that mocking smirk off that face.

The girl blinked with pure annoyance as she kept glaring at her sister."You want me to what?", she asked in disbelief in hopes to hear a different answer.

Integra snickered, "You heard me loud and clear Young Lady". Nope, same bullshit.

Amaris' jaw dropped, this was one of the worst possible situations she prayed to have never come across. It was the top three things she absolutely hated and did not want and would try her best to avoid at any cost. Now, her very life was in jeopardy.

"No!", the girl finally said, "No way in hell am I going to attend a party like that!". She huffed while crossing her arms.

Integra was getting quite the amusement from Amaris and her childish ways. It was a weirdly refreshing problem that she didn't really mind dealing with. The woman parted her curled lips, enough fun for now. "Stop with your whining Amaris. Whether you like it or not you're going to that party as a Hellsing representative".

"Then why don't you go without me Integra?", she retorted, bringing up a very good point.

The older sister lend back against her chair, "I already am going and since you are officially a Hellsing so should you. These sort of parties are standard formalities that are necessary to attend, am I understood?".

Amaris gave Integra another glare, realizing she was being forced to go because her sister is. Like the whole, 'If i'm going, so are you'. She sighed out her frustration, giving in. "Fine, I get it".

"Glad to hear it", said the woman "and i suppose you to have the proper attire for the occasion?"

"Yeah, I do. No shopping needed", the younger Hellsing said with a voice filled of annoyance.

Integra smirked, "Good, i expect you to be ready by 7".

* * *

The moment Amaris stepped into her room, she instantly began searching for the one dress she secretly wanted to wear. As you an imagine, being a hunter since birth she didn't get a lot of chances to really act like a girl. Amaris was always scared to wear anything pretty because it would probably get ruined beyond repair. Especially since she never knew if trouble would happen.

There is a blue box was the dress she had been looking for, a sigh of relief left her lips. A faint smile found its way to Amaris' lips as she stared at the fabric.

She shook her head from the day dreams, "I need to get ready". Amaris sat at her dresser and began to do her make up. Don't get her twisted, she's still a girl at heart that knows her way around foundation and eye liner. Though she doesn't use it much because of all the messy situations she get into. The girl knows a little lip stick and blush won't do any harm.

She gently slipped on the fabric over her head, being as careful as possible. With a sigh, Amaris turned to see herself in the mirror. The cloth clung onto her body, revealing curves she didn't know of. In a very long time she actually thought she looked... beautiful. A smile planted itself on her red lips, if only her mother could see her now.

Brown eyes drifted to her neck that was covered under black hair, nervousness crept into her as she pulled the locks back. The bite marks that Alucard had made the other day hadn't healed fully yet. Amaris had been able to hide them with the help of some make-up but still... she'll have to be very careful. Her heart began to race as memories of those moments popped into her head.

"Don't you look rather lovely this evening", said a familiar voice.

Amaris' breath paused in her throat as wide eyes looked into the mirror to see the vampire behind her. Why is she surprised to see him? It's not like this is something so unusual to her anymore but the butterflies keep rising every time. Amaris placed back the strands of hair to conceal her neck, "oh ah... Yeah thanks".

Alucard had saw that his bite marks had be covered up somehow moments earlier. It gave him this unsettling feeling of possession, as if he needed to mark the girl bolder. More permanent.

The girl turned around, allowing a full view of her appearance. She glanced at the clock, realizing there was only a couple minutes before they had to leave. "I don't have time right now". Amaris said while looking around for something very important, "Integra will kill me if I make her late". The vampire took a seat on her bed as he watched the girl race around the room.

"What exactly is it you're looking for?", he asked.

The girl was rummaging in her closet, "My dagger!". she yelled.

He rose a brow, "With a blue handle?"

she slowed her movements, "Yeah... why?" asked Amaris as she turned to face Alucard, only to see the said item in his hand.

For the first time since the girl had been in the mansion, the vampire saw her features light up in a smile upon him finding her dagger. "Thank God! I thought I lost it!". Amaris said with joy as she walked towards him. Not noticing the moment of surprise from the creature. Amaris wasn't about to leave this room without her dagger. No way she was not going somewhere unprepared, especially with Integra. It's better to be fashionably late than without a weapon.

"Where was it?", she asked, still glowing in his eyes.

"On your bed", he answered her, realizing the moment of him being out of character.

The girl facepalmed herself, "Damn why didn't I check there first? I gotta hurry up".

She placed her leg up on the beds' wooden frame, inches from where the vampire was sitting. Crimson eyes witnessed how blue fabric slid off her body to reveal exposed thigh. She tried her best to not burst into flames from Alucards' eyes watching her every move. It was border-line embarrassing to have his eyes see her place the strap for the holster around her thigh. Amaris felt a lump in her throat while tightening the belt.

The girl made the mistake of looking to the side, meeting his red eyes. He could hear the anxiety in her heart race from the simple stares. Crimson lips parted slightly as if to say something, but no sound came out. Brown eyes broke the contact to glance at the clock, she gasped in shock. It was a minute past 7.

"Oh no i'm late", Amaris said in panic, her leg dropped from the wooden frame. Fabric once again falling over skin, about to turned towards the door. Only to be stopped by a hand grabbing hold of hers. The girls' heart throbbed at the touch, time seemed to pause for a split moment. Her mind raced to all the possible things that could come out of the vampire's mouth.

Alucard was actually annoyed at how much this human girl was on his mind. This stupid amount of desire that he felt towards Amaris had begun to torture than amuse him. Why can't he control his thirst like before? Never did the count of an issue in suppressing his crave for blood. So why is she any different? What is this power that pulls the attention that's supposed to remain with his master onto her sister? None of it was making sense. That within a couple months all of his restrain could crumble because of one human girl. It disguised him.

To Amaris' dismay, the vampire released her hand. "You should hurry along, _my_ Master is waiting for you". He could have sworn he heard a piece of her heart sheltered inside but he could care less. Nor did he care about the hurt expression on her face or that she left the room. All that could be heard was the sound of her heels against the floor as she raced to meet her sister. He is a vampire, emotions aren't in the job description.

* * *

Integra waited at the mansions' main entrance with Walter, the older man hummed, "I wonder what is taking Miss. Amaris so long, It's minutes past 7". He said while glancing at his pocket watch.

The Hellsing woman on the other hand was finishing up her cigar, acting rather calm to Walter's dismay "I have a pretty good idea on what's distracting that girl". She commented with some amusement in her voice.

Walter blinked in dumbfoundment at his mister, "You're not concerned of her tardiness, Sir Integra?". He asked.

A smirk found its way to her lips, teeth holding the cigar. "Amaris' tardiness is the least of my concerns with her". She snickered, hinted at something else.

Earning a small smirk from the butler, "Ah yes, you do have a point Sir Integra".

"Besides", the woman took the cigar between her fingers, "My sister knows very well the consequences of making me late". Integra said smugly as they spotted the said sister hurrying down the steps as fast as the 3 inch heels could allow her.

The older Hellsing glanced the younger one from head to toe, inspecting Amaris' appearance. The girl had painted on make-up that hid any flaw, eye lids were a deep blue, full red lips and softly curled black hair. She dressed herself in a fitted one shoulder dark blue dress that stopped just below her knees. Finishing her look with dark blue heels that matched her painted nails.

Amaris took a breath when she reached the two, a confident smile on her lips. Hiding her actual feelings successfully. "Can I dress up or what?", the girl said with a cocky attitude to them. Expressions showed their surprise of how she was able to look so elegant and lady like.

Both smirked, Amaris was definitely the right person for this unusual family. Integra snickered, "Not bad little sister for someone who was completely against it" she said while walking out, "not bad at all".

Walter followed behind his master, "Come along Miss. Amaris".

In the car, Integra was about to give her little sister the run-down for the evening. "Now, do I need to explain what my expectations are for you tonight Amaris?", asked the Hellsing woman.

The girl shook her head, making the wavy locks dance, "Do not misbehave, act like a proper young lady, be alert at all times, smile and be polite". she counted off on fingers, "Did I forget anything?".

"What weapon are you armed with?", Integra asked as a final measure.

Walter blinked when Amaris began to hike her dress up only to see her favourite dagger in its holster. "My dagger of course, doesn't make noise in case something happens". she explained.

Her sister hummed, "Not bad but next time bring a gun as well. Although it is louder, there is also less mess. You never know what kind of situation can occur", Integra lectured, earning a nod from the girl.

"Right, I'll remember that next time" she said while placing back her dress.

Integra was very impressed, it had only taken the girl a month to fit into this role of a Hellsing. Not only has her fighting style improved but her social skilled developed as well. Perhaps it's because she's young? able to adopt to her situation fairly easily. The woman wondered what would have become the girl if she hadn't been brought under her wing. Where would be have gone? Who would have taken her? Whatever the matter, Integra has her now.

Walter spotted a faint smile on the woman's lips while Amaris was distracted. "We'll be there shortly".

Amaris hide her sad expression, focusing on the mission at hand. Well, going to a party isn't really a mission but being a Hellsing as taught her to treat everything like a mission. Especially when dealing with vampires. She bit her lip, 'if only I took that advice myself...'

* * *


	10. Lovely Distraction

Amaris was taken aback by how lavished this party was. She had never been to such a fancy outing that her system went into overload shock by the whole thing. On one side there was a long table with a huge spread of different foods, an enormous area was used as a dance floor, people all over chatting away and an open balcony to get air.

That wasn't even the part that put the girl into a culture shock, it was the fact the party was held at a mansion that had more than five floors. All these levels were open to the guests to wander about. Of course there were security guards to block areas and rooms that are off limits.

Integra was enjoying how her little sister was taking in the atmosphere, acting like a child in a candy store.

"Don't get lost, Amaris", she warned while realizing what a commotion the pretty appearance of the younger Hellsing was attracting. No way was she going to loss track of this girl.

Amaris nodded softly with a lovely smile, knowing the stares she was getting "Oh i won't! Besides, I'd either be with you or at the balcony knowing me". Excited to get socializing and forget about her vampire problems.

The older sister smirked, "Glad to hear it".

As the two made their way around the party, Integra would introduce Amaris as her younger sister. Of course it was no surprise that the girl was adopted. However it was a shock to people with how similar their appearances was without any blood relations. Quicker than Integra thought, the younger Hellsing was starting to get the hang of how to deal with certain conversations.

About three hours into it, Amaris' feet began to bother her. It had been a while since she wore heels this long. The amount of socializing was taking a toll on the girl too, Integra was impressed she even lasted for so many hours without a single complaint. Noting a flash of pain for a moment on Amaris' face, the woman decided to act like an actual older sister.

"Amaris, why don't you have a seat while I discuss some important matters with Mr. White", offered Integra with no hint of anything but concern.

The girl gave a faint smile of gratitude, "My apologizes". she said before excusing herself to sit at one of the tables.

A chuckle erupted from the man as Amaris turned away, "My what a polite little sister she is and so well spoken". he praised.

A sigh of relief escaped the girls' red lips when she was finally off her toes. Brown eyes rested on her older sister, Amaris admired Integra especially when in her element. The woman appeared to be so confident and just amazing in this setting. Even though it wasn't Integra's favourite duty, which is where Amaris would come in the near future. The girls' stare started to wander around the huge room, seeing all kinds of people.

Then she realized that this was going to be her world, that she was now fully apart of Integras' life. It made her feel unexplainable happy, being able to have a family again. Even if it isn't the normal kind still, family is family.

As a woman in a crimson dress walked past her, Amaris couldn't help but have the vampire pop into her head. The red reminded the girl so much of those eyes of his. Her heart ached realizing what a huge mistake she made, realizing what she had done.

Just then, a waiter came around to offer the girl a glass of white wine. Sad eyes stared at the alcoholic drink as she gracefully took it from the tray. Taking a good glop of the liquid sent a burning sensation down her throat.

She was in love with a vampire. Not just any vampire either. With Dracula himself, it freaked her out. What was she doing, falling for the same devilish creature that's the reason her family is gone. The reason her mother change into this huntress. The reason to why she was even a thought to be adopted into the Hellsing family. It felt a bitter feeling with Amaris because of the pros and cons to her newly found emotions towards Alucard.

Why hasn't it bothered her until now? that fact? because of the way he acted with her earlier? The haze now gone, she's able to see clearly what has been going on. Innocence stolen, leaving Amaris to deal with the empty feeling being tainted inflicts when the afterglow vanishes.

An overwhelming rush of anxiety made her heart race and ache all the more. A surge of panic tempted her to scream and kick about. Amaris stared at the balcony, air sounded like a good idea. The girl tried to appear graceful as she hurried towards the open area. Integra caught her little sisters' movements, she never once took her attention off Amaris. The older Hellsing knew something was bothering the girl, something to do with that vampire pet of hers.

The cold breeze instantly calmed Amaris down as she sighed, this is what she needed. This party wasn't helping either with all the socializing and fake smiles she has to play off. Amaris walked to the white brick railing, looking out to see a beautiful night sky. Sad eyes stared at the stars, wishing these emotions would go away. That she wouldn't feel love towards a vampire and not indulge in it further.

But, who could blame Amaris? She didn't know any better. Only 18 and a virgin. Yet to experience things surrounding love and affection from anyone but her mother. It was new and scary. Amaris felt like a failure for giving into the innocent lust and temptation.

Her fingers gently touched her lips, lingering sensations tightened her chest. A bitter smile curled her red lips "Wishful thinking is so stupid", she said in a soft, broken whisper.

Unknown to Amaris, her babysitter had been watching her throughout the entire party. Doing as he was told by his master, to keep on eye on the girl. Alucard and his resolve wasn't about to crumble because of how upset Amaris was acting. Though, he had to admit when playing the part of Integra Hellsing's little sister, Amaris was very believable and excellently done. So much that he was impressed Integra didn't have to coddle her at any time, Amaris held her own.

That same part of Amaris is what he didn't mind even though she's a human. Her and Integra shared that similar drive unique to them and them alone. Well, he could say at least Amaris never fails to entertain and captivate.

But, that's not him breaking his resolve or character for the record.

Yet.

Amaris and her thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their throat, asking for her attention. The girl looked to see a boy in a suit smiling at her, "My apologizes Miss. Hellsing but I couldn't resist the urge to approach you any longer". He said with a smooth voice and dashing features.

She blinked wide brown eyes at the blond male before her, parting lips "Excuse me but how do you know my name?", The young hunter failed to realize just how popular her sister is within the British elites, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"I am surprised you haven't noticed that you've become to talk of the whole party", He stated in amusement at her innocent reaction.

Amaris blushed slightly, feeling childish in her naivety. "Yeah... I'm not much for the spotlight, though i suppose i'll have to get used to it now", she smiled sweetly.

The young British male laughed nervously as his hand rubbed the back of his neck, "That's what makes you so different from the others who only seek attention here, It's quite refreshing I would say", he complimented her with a faint smirk on his delicate features.

Faking being flattered, the Hellsing girl giggled "Well if it's different you're looking for I can definitely help with that". She said while playing her best role, not that it took much. Amaris had to admit the male was very easy on the eyes. Tall, handsome and witty all worked to his advantage. If she had been a normal girl this would have been way too easy for him.

The faint smirk of his widened, feeling he had caught her undivided attention. "With all formalities aside", he placed his hand out to her, "Would you do me the honour of having your first dance this evening".

_"Find a nice human boy"_

Her mother's words rang as she remembered that night they watched a movie. Amaris pushed away her thought of the vampire for a moment. With a smile, she gently took the young boys' hand, "certainly".

Red eyes in the darkness watched the Hellsing sister be ushered into the party. A split moment of regret settled into the watching vampires' system, regret of not marking what _was_ his properly. He wouldn't admit it but a piece of his resolve broke.

Just a piece.

Amaris smiled at the boy as she placed her free hand on his shoulder "You'll have to lead, i'm one of the worst at waltzing". she lied sweetly, Walter had burned the steps into her memory. she couldn't forget them even if she wanted to.

He chuckled in delight of her honesty, "It would be my pleasure, Miss. Hellsing". The handsome boy said while smoothly sliding his own free hand on her waist, bringing their bodies a tad closer as they danced.

 _Crack_. There goes another piece.

She giggled at hearing her new name, a faint smirk curled her red lips. "I have to say, you're quite the flirt... Mr...?", Amaris purposely dragged on the last word, hinting at the fact he hadn't introduce himself to her.

 _Crack_. And another piece.

Before he answered Amaris, he spun the girl. "Charles J. Moore" He said as he dipped the girl gently, allowing blue eyes to invade her brown ones. She had to admit, the boy took her breath away during that moment.

 _Crack._ A forth piece.

Integra watched the scene from afar. How their eyes remained locked on one another as he brought her sister back up. The woman was confident in her little sister's skills, she hadn't been pushing Amaris through all that training and teaching for nothing. Her waltzing was perfect. The older Hellsing thought the whole thing was entertaining. She knew Alucard was keeping on eye on the girl and that something was bothering Amaris. What the woman wondered was whether or not her sister knew the vampire had been watching everything unfold.

A daring smirk curled Integra's lips, "Ah, youth". she had a feeling the next couple of days were going to be very interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm currently working on the next chapter so please be patient, I really appreciate it!


	11. The Girl Is Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the patience! I know it's been a while since i've written for this story so i'd appreciate any reviews to make sure i'm keeping to the quality I had before.
> 
> Anyways! you've all waited long enough!
> 
> Here is the next chapter!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it.

 

** Chapter 11:The Girl Is Mine **

Amaris groaned in frustration when her back slammed against the blue mat, again. This time however, she sighed heavily. Seras seeing no signs of the girl attempting to get up. The vampire felt badly for the young huntress, something was obviously off.

She bit her lower lip, "Um... Amaris?" Seras spoke hesitantly "Is everything alright? You seem a little distracted".

Amaris closed her eyes, "No" she lied "It's nothing to worry about". The girl forced her body up again, getting into position, telling the blonde vampire she began again.

Seras's eyes gave away her emotions of feeling pity for Amaris, it irritated the younger one. She hated others pitying her for reasons that are beyond her control. It made no sense to feel despair in such a manner for someone and misfortunes.

The sound of her cell phone beep cut between them, with a huff she reaches into her pocket to retrieve the device. Not really caring the vampire before her was staring with patience. Brown eyes scanned the screen to see she received a message, Amaris then realized it was from the boy at the function her sister partially ordered to attend. Seras witnessed an expression in the girl's features that she had yet seen before.

 _Indifference_.

Amaris sighed, "Damn. I forgot that I made plans with a friend". She tucked the device back into her pocket "I'll see you later Seras", the young Hellsing practically calling their training session to an end.

Seras watched the girl with saddened eyes as she left the room. Feeling helpless that she couldn't provide only support and a ear to her friend. Issues with her vampire master, she couldn't or didn't have the ability to intervene. "Oh dear..." the blonde whispered to herself.

Months had gone by since the night of the party, it neared Christmas. Snow covered the grounds to create a blanket of pure white on the mansion grounds. Amaris often found herself staring in a daze at the winter wonderland scene, being reminded of her memories back in North America. It seemed like so long ago with all that had been going on with her.

An obvious distance grew between Alucard and her because of the events from that night. Sure it bothered her, even made her depressed. Guess this is what they call the pains of your first love, she didn't like it. Stomach always felt sickly, appetite seemed non-existent and worst of all, sleep was difficult at night. Amaris hated it when she found her eyes wouldn't feel heavy. Rolling back and forth in a bed that felt too big.

During the daytime, school and Hellsing duties kept her busy. Victoria and her gotten close, she even had visits and outings with Charles, the handsome boy she met at the party. That's who she was going to get ready for. If Amaris could remember, today would mark their fifth date. Well, not really a date per se. The girl didn't know exactly what to label it, Integra called in a date. Walter thought it was a good idea that she'd be around kids her age, Integra agreed.

Alucard made himself invisible to Amaris, only appearing before her if the situation demanded it.

The girl sighed as she inspected herself in the mirror, not really caring much about what to wear. Just throwing on black stockings and a long sweater that stopped mid-thigh, flat knee high boots and the necklace from Camela. She reached a hand to grab her treasured dagger that the girl was never without. Brown eyes scanned the weapon with sad eyes, did she really need it? Charles wouldn't harm her, he would have do so already.

Slender fingers traced the graved symbols, before she grabbing the cell phone instead. She'll be fine.

Amaris headed to the office which she knew Integra would be, a fist knocked on the wooden doors, asking for entry.

"Come in" called the woman's voice.

With a solemn expression, the younger sister opened the door "Hey Integra I-", Amaris paused mid-sentence, her words caught in her throat. Brown eyes widened in surprise to see Alucard standing beside Integra, chest tightened in pitiful aguist. She wanted to leave quickly, "I just wanted to let you know I'm going out to town" the girl explained while averting her vision anywhere but the vampire, whom seemed to share her displeasure.

The Hellsing woman took notice of how the two beings avoided one another. It was entertaining to watch such a prideful vampire like the one siding at her side dance around like a child.

"It is Charles again? You two seem to be getting quite friendly" asked Integra with a smirk, feeling the need to tease both parties.

Amaris groaned, an eye brow twitched in annoyance "Bye Integra" she tried to escape.

"Wait Amaris", not going to happen.

The girls' heart skipped a rapid beat, body heat grew dangerously "What now? I'm going to be late" grumbled an impatient younger sister.

"You made sure to bring your dagger with you, right young lady?" Questioned Integra, knowing the girl far too well.

"Of course I did" lied Amaris without hesitation.

Pale eyes drifted back onto the papers in her hand, seeing no reason to not believe her sister. How wrong she was, to choose now of all times to be lenient "Be home before midnight".

"Duh" Amaris replied smugly with attitude, leaving no room for her older sister to scold as the door closed.

Integra let out a sigh, "And here I thought her rebellious phase was over" commented the Hellsing woman.

Alucard remained silent, not daring or wanting to entertain his master with a response. That only peaked her interest, desiring to know what exactly is going on between her vampire pet and little sister.

The car had brought Amaris to where she had arranged to met with Charles, a quaint little cafe that the boy first took her. She liked it so much it became the spot they often linked at before walking the town.

Beautiful blond hair like the sun and green eyes that resembled her favourite ice cream, mint. His features lit with a smile at seeing her approach him, "Good Afternoon Amaris" he greeted.

For a moment, she felt that heaviness in her chest lift. The girl returned his smile with one of her own "Sorry I'm late, I was studying", she twisted the truth.

"It's alright, I haven't been waiting long" Charles assured her sweetly while gesturing for Amaris to take his arm "Shall we?".

Brown eyes blinked at the stretched out arm, a blush tinted her cheeks and it wasn't because of the winter breeze "Yeah".

The pair wandered around the small city for hours. Visiting shops they liked. Talking about interests and little random things. Amaris forgot what it was like to be a normal human teenager unless she was with Charles. Even though he knew of her family 'business', it didn't give the boy motives to treat her any differently.

It felt, good. To not feel estrange for once. To escape the abnormalities of her life, even if for only a few hours. It was enough.

Soon, the sun was replaced with a full moon and darkness took over. Meaning, the time had come for them to part ways.

"I guess I should be going" Charles sighed playfully drastic, earning a giggle from Amaris.

Her expression saddened, not wanting to go home where she lived with the vampire "Yeah...".

The boy shifted his eyes, glancing their surrounds "Come with me a moment", he said with a mischious look, taking hold of her hand.

"But I really should be going" Amaris tried to voice against whatever wicked little scheme he had in mind.

A smirk curled his lips "Don't worry, just a little bit" he said, leading her into a small crack between buildings.

The girl blinked in confusion to why Charles would take her into some random ally-way in the first place, until it happened.

She froze, unable to process that Charles was kissing her. It was warm and clumsy, completely the opposite to the vampires' cold and experienced movements.

Warmth began to engulf the girl with hidden teenage desire that wanted release. His hands slipped through the slits of her winter coat to grope a breast, causing a gasp from her. The cunning boy took his chance and snaked his tongue passed teeth and into another hot cavern. Amaris let a moan escape into the clumsily exchange, legs began to tremble from arousing stimulation.

Consumed by the heat, Charles pushed the girl unintentionally rough against the wall. A knee placed itself between her thighs, rubbing tenderly into womanly warmth. Making Amaris sing in a series of moans as their kiss became more and more intoxicating.

The young Hellsing didn't want to attempt it, how she liked the harsh treatment. It reminded the girl of how Alucard would handle her body in his monstrous ways. She wanted the boy to become more greedy in his roaming. More aggressive. More. More. More. More.

Slender fingers curled around his boyishly muscular arms to roughly push him back harsh rejection. Forgetting that her strength is more heightened than a normal human, she sent Charles back over five feet in that one shove. Brown eyes widened at the boy in shock of what she did, lips quivered "I... I'm sorry Charles I just".

The boy groaned, fingers rubbed his forehead to shake off the impact side-affects "It's alright Amaris... I didn't realize" he mumbled, trying to shake off the disorientation from her push. Gingerly standing to his feet in fear of collapsing again.

She bit her bottom lip, arms wrapped around herself for comfort and regret. The threat of tears burned her eyes "Me... I'm the problem Charles, believe me, you're so sweet and gentle.  _Any_  girl would be lucky to have you" voice blurted, cracked and broken.

Charles arched a brow, "What are you saying Amaris?" he asked with bewilderment in his voice, expression looked to her for answers of the breakup sounding words.

The girl took a deep breath, it was time she be honest. Getting herself hurt was one thing but having an innocent person in the line of fire just to have a distraction didn't sit right with her.

"I'm... I'm in love with someone else" admitted Amaris in a little voice sounding helpless and defeated. The words pained her to the core because the person, the being she came to have feelings for, isn't even human. It's a vampire. What hurt even more, she couldn't say that park of it aloud. It seemed alien to just think about it, let alone actually say it.

Hello teenager life.

Amaris couldn't read his expression. Torn between wanting to be anger, hurt and slightly relieved.

Hurt because of the sudden rejection.

Anger because this girl he'd given so much time and effort into is actually in love with another. Which lead to the possibility of him being a decoy, a distraction.

Relief because he was now free to find someone else who would appreciate his affection and not manipulate it.

"You...You're joking right? Amaris?" desperately asked Charles, his hands grabbing either one of hers. Giving the girl a shake in demand of answers.

She stared at his hurt expression, regretting what she had done instantly "I'm sorry", Amaris said numbly. For some reason, the girl couldn't hear a single word even though his lips were frantically moving. Everything around her seemed to dull itself.

Amaris wasn't completely to blame, she is only eighteen. What does she know about love? About manipulation? About lust? Nothing, other than a handful of experiences given and forced.

Brown eyes watched in blurred teary vision the back of Charles as he storms further and further away. Placing a distance between them that will never be healed. She ruined everything, her chance to obtain something normal like her mother wished. Remaining there until his shape is nothing but snap and cold winter air.

Maybe Integra is finally rubbing off on her.

Amaris sniffed in her second heartbreak. In the cold, alone at night. Yet she didn't feel the chills, just sharp throbs in her chest. The night didn't scare her, loneliness did. The girl dragged her feet, walking aimlessly. Not caring for the time, or possible danger. She wanted to allow the torturing feelings to quickly fade.

The girl walked through a path walled by forest, body seemed to move on auto-pilot. Unable to tell whether it was the brisk chilling air or her broken-heart that caused numbness.

In her innocence, Amaris didn't sense when three males began to stalk her like wolves. Each tracking the girl from a different direction as they slowly came together in a triangular formation. Only did Amaris understand her situation when eerie noises of footsteps, branches cracking and snow crunching knocked reality into her.

She gulped nervously. A hand patted along thigh with intentions to scare them off with her weapon. Wait. What? Amaris mentally cursed a storm, this was bad. The one time she decides to leave without her dagger does she find herself in a situation.

Okay, don't freak out. Running isn't an option, the snow is too wet. The forest is around six miles, she's only half way through. Plus another two miles to reach just the mansion entrance gates.

Her only option is to fight them off. She can take them, right? She's stronger and trains for hours with a vampire. Not to mention actually kills vampires for a living. Confident, be confident. You have the skills. You can do this. Just picture Seras.

Amaris stopped, hoping to cause a moment of confusion to her stalkers. Praying they were only humans and not undead. Fists tightened, a heavy breath exhaled before she spun around on her heel to face three males.

"Come here little bird" One called like she was a scared puppy.

Two chuckled, "We won't bite"

"Just want to have some fun with us" Three lied.

Brown eyes widened in momentary fear, they were much bigger and fitter than her. Each one buff with towering height. "Leave me alone now, or you'll regret it" warned Amari as she took her position to ready a kick.

"How cute~" Teased Two.

"Not going to happen" Said Three.

One reached a muscular hand out to grab Amaris only to have her grip his wrist. Manipulating their weight difference, she managed to flip him over. Three lunged at her and received a round-house kick to the face, sending him backwards.

However, Two successfully took strong hold on both her arms from behind. Amaris struggled against him and attempted to flip the man over by bending forward. Didn't work. His structure was greater than hers and couldn't be overpowered. Before Amaris could think of something else, it was too late.

One pinned her arms, Three got one leg and Two had the another. She opened her mouth to scream only to have a large hand slap it shout. Amaris groaned at the hit, that'll bruise in the morning. If she is alive.

Two and Three worked together and practically ripped open her coat. The winter cold sent her body in a frozen state, which gave her attackers the chance to rip apart black stockings that were the only thing clothing from her torso down.

Brown eyes could only watch in widened shock at the malicious actions, she struggled against them one more time "Let me go damn it!".

Fruitless, her attempts only got evil cackles and laughter. Amaris trembled in pure fear, tears burning corners of her sockets. She didn't want this. She wanted to go home. She wanted help. She  _needed_  help. Help.

"Alucard" whispered her little voice in a whimper, pleading for aid.

It was like magic because before she knew, the vampire was painting the white snow with crimson. Amaris didn't feel the stinging coldness of the cemented path. The world seemed to stand still for however long the monstrous ordeal lasted for. All she could do was watch how Alucard sunk his sharp teeth into the flesh of her attackers.

How with a single motion he would tear necks and arms.

How man laughter quickly turned into boyish screams.

How the vampire's eyes glowed scarlet from the rageful blood-lust.

Mouth covered in warm blood, Alucard turned his attention onto the trembling girl. There, Amaris sat on her bottom, legs arched, body exposed and violently shaking from the harsh environment.

"Get up Idiot Brat" called the vampire in a deep, demanding voice. He waited for an answer but only got sniffles.

Perhaps such rough tactics won't be of use to him in a situation so frail like this one. Alucard let out a small sigh before approaching the girl, kneeling down on one knee in front of her "Amaris".

For a moment, the vampire hesitated before stretching out a hand in aid to the girl. Half-expecting rejection from his touch and that his villainous kills would only spark fear "Are you hur-" breath paused in Alucard's throat in surprise.

That wasn't the case, shaking arms wrapped around his neck in a tight embrace. "I-I'm s-sorry. Just t-take me home... p-please" Amaris said in a frail voice, it tugged at the vampire's non-existent heart.

"For a human girl, you're far too much trouble" said the vampire, gloved hands hooked under her bear knees and clothed back to swoop Amaris up into a bridal-style hold in one motion. Although he was dead, her body felt dangerously cold to the touch.

Amaris sniffed, burying her face deeper into the safety of his scarlet clothing "...Whatever..." she weakly retorted.

The vampire could feel wetness from her tears damping the nap of his neck, "Better finish your crying before we get back" Alucard warned the girl, knowing they'll have to report what has happened immediately to her sister.

Realizing that only encouraged more tears from Amaris, arms tightened around him all the more, her sobbing itched the vampire's ear. Oddly enough, satisfaction calmed, even soothed him. Finally able to once against have the girl in his hold.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and keeping up with this story! especially with the lengthy waits.
> 
> Please leave a comment!


End file.
